Always and Forever
by RandomsFanfic
Summary: This is a sequel series to the "Winter Special" it will be able to stand alone but also link up with the Winter Special. (Written prior to the airing of "Eve of Destruction.") Set sometime after S5. This is the story of how Nick, Trubel, and baby Kelly became a family.
1. Lullabies and Little Stars

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own the characters.**

 **Description:** Trubel helps get baby Kelly to sleep.

* * *

It was 3:00 am as Nick stood barefoot on the cold kitchen floor, he was bouncing an absolutely livid Kelly in his arms. Adalind was holding the phone light in front of him, but even that wasn't working. A few moments later a sleepy looking Trubel came padding into the kitchen.

"Hey, is everything ok." Trubel asked drowsily.

"Yeah. We're just having trouble calming him down." Nick said, over Kelly's crying.

"You want me to try?" She offered.

"Sure. I'll try anything at this point." Nick replied chuckling.

"It's no offense Trubel, but I'm not sure..." Adalind started.

But it was too late, Nick had already handed baby Kelly to Trubel.

"It's ok, she good at calming him down." Nick assured.

Adalind nodded but still looked apprehensive.

Trubel took him and started to slowly walk around the area, gently swaying as she did.

"Hey, little guy. What's wrong?" She spoke in a soothing tone.

He quickly began to calm down and stop crying as she rocked, softly shifting on her feet.

"What are you doing up so late." She continued, in the same calming voice.

"I think you're still a little young to be on the Grimm schedule." She added in a low tone.

She continued to slowly bounce and sway baby Kelly as she walked around the room. He cooed softly, as she carried on the one sided, but tranquil conversation with him.

Nick leaned over on the counter and couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips. He couldn't quite tell why, but seeing her with Kelly always gave him an odd mix of emotions he could never quite place.

It made him feel so good to see how well she and the baby had connected. He had wanted her to meet him for so long, wanted her to see that's he'd become a father, and part of him hoped she'd be proud of him. Nick took in her every move as she took care of the baby, she seemed so...motherly.

Most probably would guess it, but Trubel was very good with children. Even though she put a wall of steel between her and most everybody and everything, deep down (and if it was the right person) she was a softy.

Nick's heart soared when Trubel started to sing to Kelly.

 _"Twinkle, twinkle, little star."_ She sang lightly.

Nick was surprised and his smiled widened when he realized she actually had a very lovely singing voice.

 _"How I wonder what you are."_ She harmonized slowly.

The soothing pitch of her voice was even making Nick feel calm and a bit drowsy.

 _"Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky."_

Kelly's eyes slipped closed as he began to doze off.

Nick felt an odd sensation in his chest, it was nice. It was like a warmth that started in his chest and slowly flowed through the rest of his body.

 _"Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are."_ She finished slowly, her voice in the same low tone.

Kelly was now peacefully asleep in her arms.

Nick was jerked from his dazed-like state and back into reality when Adalind broke the silence.

"Great, now we can go back it bed." Adalind spoke with a yawn.

Trubel bounced him gently for a few more seconds before she slowly walked to their room. She laid him down in the crib, Adalind had followed her and got back into bed as she left the room. Nick momentary hung back as Trubel walked past him to go back to bed herself.

"Hey Trubel." He said quietly.

"Yeah." Turned back.

There where so many things Nick wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell how much he'd missed her, how he wanted to spend every second he could with her. But the only words that came out where

"G...goodnight."

"Goodnight Nick." She gently smiled, it was the smile she always seemed to save just for him.

Trubel turned and walked away to her bed as Nick went into his room.


	2. Headphones and Hexenbiests

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.**

 **Description:** Nick and Trubel listen to music, Adalind has a few…problems.

 **Hope everybody likes it, I know some of the people who also ship Nadalind probably won't like way this story is gonna go, but I kinda gotta do it in order for the plot to work. Sorry.**

* * *

Nick stirred the soup he had wiped up for dinner, it was a little burnt, but better than his last attempt. Adalind had just put Kelly to bed and was setting the table. Nick turned off the burner and set the soup aside to cool.

"Hey, where's Trubel?" Nick asked Adalind.

"Oh, she's in the garage again." Adalind spoke with a slight eyeroll.

Nick just nodded and walked out from behind the counter.

A moment later Adalind stopped, squeezed her eyes shut and began to massage her temples.

"You ok?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just a migraine." She waved it off and went back to the table.

Nick dismissed it headed for the garage to go get Trubel. She had been spending a lot of time out there in the past couple of day, the main reason being because she and Adalind had had a few 'disagreements.' She would work on the bike or sometimes a new Grimm journal she had put together when she had started working with Hadrian's Wall. Mostly Trubel had tried to keep to herself and get along with Adalind. He appreciated that Trubel had put in the effort, especially given the circumstances.

Nick walked out into to garage, the gentle sound of rain pitter patterned in the metal roof. The recent snow storm that had hit them had long since passed and quickly turned to rain.

"Trubel." He called out, his voice echoing slightly.

Nick looked around, then he saw her. She was on the corner next to her motorcycle, the tools where laid out but she wasn't working. She was standing off to the side with headphones in, her head bobbed to the music and she was slighting dancing.

Nick was both bewildered and amused at the same time, he had never really seen her loosen up enough to dance. She always seemed to be on high alert and edgy, especially after working work with Hadrian's Wall. Sometimes she wouldn't sleep at all, and when she did she usually had nightmares. She never liked to get too far from her machete and she did training and drills in the garage daily.

But there she was dancing, she actually seemed happy and relaxed, it gave Nick hope. Hope that maybe she was finally beginning to feel safe again. Hope that maybe she knew she didn't always have to be a Grimm, that she could just be, her. That she knew she was with him, and he'd keep her safe.

Trubel hadn't noticed Nick yet, she continued to dance and spun around in a fluent dancing motion. She saw Nick and was momentarily startled, she jumped back a little and instinctively put her fists up. When she realized it was Nick she relaxed.

"Crap Nick, didn't see you come out." She said letting out a breath and taking her earbuds out.

"Sorry." He chuckled.

"What are you listening to?" He asked.

She offered an earphone. Nicks smile widened and he walked over and put it in his ear. They both sat down on a couple chairs Trubel had moved out there. Nick took in the music, it was slow but it still had a good beat to it. Nick bobbed his head slightly.

"I like it, it's a nice break from all the classical music Monroe makes me listen to." Nick joked.

Trubel started laughing. Which made Nick smile more.

The song went off and a much slower song came on.

"I love this one." Nick commented, leaning back.

They both sat and quietly listened to it for several moments.

"Wanna dance?" Nick asked almost hopefully, abruptly breaking the silence.

"Um...you want to dance...with me." She asked almost shocked.

"Why not." He shrugged, with a half-smile.

"I'm not very good. And besides I'm not sure this is the time or the place." She replied.

"Come on. I'm sure you're not as bad as you think, just follow my lead." Nick stood and offered his hand.

Trubel half laughed and took it.

He pulled her to her feet and she stepped closer to him. Trubel rested her arms on his shoulders, while he held her waist. They began to gently sway back and forth to the soft melody that played in their ears. Slowly they both relaxed and inched closer to one and other, Trubel laid her head on his shoulder as he held her close. Nick planted a gentle kiss on her forehead as he lightly hummed the melody, Trubel closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. They slowly rocked back and forth to the music, then Nick noticed Trubel was looking up at him, her head still on his shoulder.

"What?" He asked cracking a small smile.

"This is nice." She commented, in a quiet, relaxed tone.

"It is." Nick agreed.

Nick looked into her eyes and for the first time realized that he really wanted to kiss her. Then he noticed they were slowly moving closer, they were only inches from one and other now. She leaned in slightly and their lips nearly touched.

Then they were startled by someone loudly clearing their throat. The two Grimms jumped apart as they noticed Adalind standing in the doorway of the garage, they both turned beat red.

"Dinners ready." She stated testily.

They nodded awkwardly and Adalind spun on her heel and went inside.

Trubel turned off the music and stuffed it in her pocket as they followed Adalind inside.

* * *

Adalind sat to the side of Trubel and Nick, who sat across from each other. The atmosphere was tense between all of them, but everybody kept quiet and focused on eating. Adalind felt angry, and a feeling she knew very well, jealousy. She had never particularly liked Trubel, but until now she had never felt like she was a threat. But she should've seen it coming, especially with her blatantly asking if she was in love with Nick. Love was a strong word, but she had always been attracted to him. She liked him, she wanted to maybe see where it could go. They did have a child after all. Adalind was cross, very cross. Every time she looked at the female Grimm her anger intensified, the feelings bubbled around inside her. She wasn't even Nick's type. Right?

Then it was almost like something snapped. A pain shot through her head and she leaned forward pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked, a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine, just a headache." She replied. "Probably the weather."

"I'm gonna go get an aspirin." She got up from the table before anybody could say anything else.

The pain in her head turned to a sharp throb. She walked in the bathroom and closed the door. Adalind splashed cold water on her face and looked in the mirror. She was about to reach for the medicine cabinet when another wave of pain swept over her. She gripped the counter, as she felt her knees weaken, it was like her head was gonna explode. It felt like the pain was emanating from her very core.

Then all at once the pain stopped, before she even realized it, she had woged. It felt like a wave washing over her as her face changed. She stared at her decayed Hexenbiest self in the mirror. It was like something had been released, some unknown pressure lifted. She felt that familiar darkness blanket her, as it silently beckoned her to embrace it. A war rages on in her mind, she didn't want this, or did she?

 _No!_ She thought

 _ **Yes.**_ The darkest depth of her called back.

 _I don't want it anymore._

 _ **But, you do. You called it, you released it. You wanted it.**_ Her mind echoed back.

Her thoughts swirled around in her head. It was a constant tug of war, between her and what she truly was, and the Hexenbiest was winning.

"Hey, are you ok in there?" Nick's voice sounded on the other side of the door as he knocked.

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied as she retracted.

Adalind opened the door.

"In fact, I feel much better now." She smiled.


	3. Tinctures and Truths

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters.**

 **Description:** Adalind wants the truth, but may end up with more than she bargained for.

* * *

Her thoughts swirled around in her head. It was a constant tug of war, between her and what she truly was, and the Hexenbiest was winning.

"Hey, are you ok?" Nick's voice sounded on the other side of the door as he knocked.

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied as she retracted.

Adalind opened the door.

"In fact, I feel much better now." She smiled.

"That's great." Nick replied.

"I just got a call, so I gotta get going." He added.

"You need me to come with you?" Trubel offered, as she started to clean the table off.

"No I don't think it's Wesen. But if it is, you'll be the first to know." He answered, with a half-smile.

Trubel nodded.

* * *

Trubel sat at the table as she sketched in her Grimm journal. Adalind watched her from the kitchen, her emotions from early that night as fresh as ever. Trubel kept drawing and writing, occasionally stopping to take a sip of coffee.

"Are you gonna go to bed soon?" Adalind asked calmly, walking over and taking a seat across from Trubel.

"No, I figured I'd wait up for Nick, just in case he needs my help." She answered still drawing.

"Speaking of him..." Adalind started raising an eyebrow.

Trubel looked up from her book.

"Yeah." She answered simply, before taking another sip of coffee.

"Do you love Nick." Adalind asked bluntly.

Trubel's eyes widened and she chocked on the coffee she has just drank, she descended into a couching fit. She couched for a few more seconds then she immediately spoke.

"No."

"No. I'm not...in love...with Nick." She shifted awkwardly.

"I just wondered, you two seem very...close." Adalind continued calmly.

"No...I mean he's my friend. No...we're just...no." She replied.

 _To be in a secret government organization, she's bad liar._ Adalind thought to herself.

Trubel quickly went back to her book and started drawing again.

Adalind could feel her patience slipping, she was tired of being lied to.

"I'm sorry, I let my curiosity get the better of me. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Adalind fake apologized.

"It's ok." Trubel nodded, not looking up from her book.

"I'm going go get some more coffee." Trubel started to get up.

Then Adalind got an idea.

"No, let me." Adalind offered getting up.

"Uh...really?" Trubel seemed shocked.

"Yes, it's the least I can do." She replied sweetly.

"Ok." Trubel answered.

Andalind took her cup and walked away. She couldn't stop the sly smirk that slid across her face as she looked down at it.

* * *

Adalind returned few minutes later with Trubel's coffee. Except this particular cup happened to have a special ingredient, a simple Truth Potion Adalind's mother had taught her.

"Here." Adalind smiled and gave Trubel the cup.

"Thanks." She nodded and took a drink.

Adalind sat back down while Trubel worked on her book and waited for the potion to take effect.

Trubel took a few more sips and a couple of minutes later she closed her journal and rubbed her eyes. She leaned against the table looking a little unstable. The potion was working, it essentially would induce a drunk-like stated, except with emphasis in compulsive truth telling.

Adalind told herself it was a harmless act, she would get the truth and Trubel wouldn't even remember it in the morning.

"What the hell type of coffee you guys drinking." Trubel was beginning to slur.

Adalind chuckled.

"So can I ask you a couple questions?" Adalind spoke.

"Yeah, why not." Trubel woozily rested her head in her hands.

"Do you even remotely like me?" Adalind asked.

Adalind already knew the answer, but she wanted to test if the potion had fully taken effect.

Trubel let out a small laugh.

"No. I know you pulled some serious crap in the past. I don't really trust you..." She said her words starting to run together.

"But Nick does, so I'm trying to get along." She added.

"And what about Nick, what do you think of him?" Adalind questioned.

A dazed smile spread across her face.

"Nick is great. He's handsome and kind, and caring. And I don't know what I'd do without him." She answered.

"So you do love him?" Adalind further inquired.

"Is it really that obvious? Yes I love him…a lot. I missed him so badly during those months I worked for HW. And it made me realize some things." She said drunkly.

Hearing her admit it didn't make Adalind feel any better, she knew it wouldn't. But at least now she knew the truth. She knew that if she wanted to try and start anything with Nick, she needed to watch out for Trubel.

Trubel went slightly rigid as she spoke her next words.

"I mean...I thought I was gonna die." She went on, a hint of tension in her voice.

"I got away, but I was pretty messed up. I was sure that that was it for me. So instead of going back to HW, I went to Nick's." She went on, starting to sound groggy.

"I just wanted to see him one more time. To say goodbye." She mumbled, her voice breaking.

At this point she was looking like she was about to fall asleep. Trubel closed her eyes and rested her head on the counter.

Adalind used the opportunity she now had to get another bit of information she wanted.

"So truthfully, does Miesner ever talk about me?" She asked.

Adalind knew it was a bad idea but she couldn't stop her curiosity. She felt a lot of different things right now and she was maybe even a little confused. And with Miesner's return a whole different set of emotions had been brought back to the surface.

Trubel sat back up drowsily.

"Yeah Sometimes. I think he might like you." Trubel answered plainly.

Adalind felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Mostly he talks about how he feels bad about what happened with Diana. But from what I heard, he takes good care of her." Trubel added before burying her head back in her arms.

"Wait. What?! You know where Diana is?!" Adalind snapped when Trubel's last sentence sunk in.

Trubel didn't respond or move.

"Hey, look at me. Do you know where Diana is!?" Adalind said loudly trying to shake Trubel awake.

The Grimm was out cold.

"Wake up!" She yelled, jerking her more violently.

Adalind propped her up and tried to shake her again but to no avail. Then, in a last ditch effort to awake her, she smacked Trubel. It didn't have any effect.

"I need to know where my child is!" Adalind screamed, frustrated.

Adalind felt the anger rise to the surface, she was now practically seething. Trubel knew where her child was, she had known this whole time. All that time and she never said a word. The thought of it made her hate Trubel even more.

Adalind stood over a now unconscious Trubel and angrily woged. She clenched her fists, she wanted more than anything to end her life, she deserved it. Adalind felt the darkness of her Hexenbiest nature driving her. The Grimm was asleep, it would be so easy, no sound, no fight.

But she didn't, she needed to know where Dianna was. She took a deep breath and retracted, Trubel would be out for several hours, but tomorrow she would confront her. And now she had her powers it back her up, she was going to get the information she needed out of her, one way or another.


	4. Nightmares and Notes

**Disclaimer: Do I own the characters? No. Do i adore them? Yes.**

 **Description:** Adalind confronts Trubel.

* * *

When Trubel awoke it was to the sound of Nick's voice.

"Hey, wake up." She faintly heard him say.

Trubel opened her eyes and the light immediately hurt her eyes.

"You slept pretty had last night." Nick commented.

"Had some weird dreams too." She answered groggily as she sat up.

Trubel swung her legs over the edge of the bed and held her head. Nick stood at the side of the bed and Adalind was in the kitchen making breakfast.

Trubel's head throbbed and she felt like she was in a haze.

"You look like you're hung over, did you drinking anything last night?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Nick walked around the bed and sat down next it her.

"No, all I had was..." She started.

"Coffee." She cast Adalind a suspicious glance.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine, I just don't feel so well." She said quietly, as she rubbed her temples.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Nick offered, rubbing a calming circle on her back.

Trubel was about to answer when the nausea hit her like a brick wall. She sat up straight, a moment another wave of nausea swept over her. She sprang to her feet and made a beeline for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her as she did.

* * *

Nick sat on the floor outside of the bathroom, his back against the door. The occasional sound of Trubel dry heaving made his stomach twist in knots.

"I think you should go to the doctor." He broke the silence.

"No Nick, I'm fine now." She replied from inside the bathroom.

Nick heard her start to brush her teeth. He stood up.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." she replied, in between brushed.

Nick opened the door and peeked his head inside. Trubel had finished brushing and had started to rinse with mouth wash.

"Could it have been something you ate?" Nick inquired as he walked up beside her.

Trubel finished rinsing and put the mouth wash away.

"I don't know…maybe." She said quietly.

"I'm just gonna step out in the garage for a while, get some air." She added.

Nick nodded.

Trubel walked past him. Nick lingered for a moment or two. Something wasn't right, he could feel it.

* * *

Trubel stood in the garage, she was organizing the tools set, sorting ratchets and sockets etc. She still felt like crap but better than she did. It wasn't even the headache or the nausea that had her upset, what bothered her most was the fact that she couldn't remember the night before. She remembered talking to Adalind and her asking her a question about Nick that she'd rather not answer. But after that everything is a haze, she thought she vaguely remembered Adalind yelling at her but Trubel told herself that it had to be a dream. What in the hell had happened?

Trubel turned around and to her surprise came face to face with Adalind. Trubel was shocked to find her there, she didn't even hear her come out.

"Hey Adalind." She spoke taking a breath.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked kindly but feeling uneasy about her sudden appearance.

"Oh uh, Nick just left for work and I figured I better come and check on you." She smiled.

"Ok, thanks...I'm good." Trubel replied before going back to the tools.

"So Trubel can you tell me more about your time working with HW?" Adalind asked abruptly.

Trubel stiffened as the words sounded in her ears.

Trubel cleared her throat uneasily.

"A lot of things happened and they were all pretty bad. I'd really rather not talk about it." Trubel answered not bothering to turn around.

"What about Diana?" Adalind snapped grabbing her by the shoulder and spinning her around to face her.

Trubel opened her mouth to speak but Adalind cut her off.

"Don't bother lying. I already know you know something about Diana. You told me last night." Adalind hissed.

Trubel was momentarily confused, she racked her brain for the last thing she remembered. The coffee.

Then her eyes widened when she put all the pieces together.

"You drugged me." Trubel spoke in disbelief.

"Well it was more a potion then a drug." Adalind admitted.

Then she woged inches from Trubel's face. Trubel let out a small gasp and she jumped back in reaction.

Trubel stared at her, not believing how fast the whole thing had escalated.

"Now where is Diana?" She yelled sharply.

"I don't know." Trubel answered seriously, holding her ground.

"You don't understand. I have been looking for her for too long. Now I am going to ask you again and I better get the right answer. Where is Diana?" Her tone was dead serious.

"I don't know…" Trubel started.

"Stop lying to me!" Adalind growled, cutting her off.

She flicked her wrist and sent Trubel flying. The Grimm slammed into a stacks of paint cans and rolled onto the hard concrete floor.

"Trubel!" Nick voice sounded.

Adalind spun around as Nick rushed through the doors. She retracted but it was too late he had seen her. Nick rushed past her and to Trubel's side.

"Nick I...I thought you left." Adalind blurted.

"I forgot my badge." He spoke as he helped Trubel to her feet, she let out a groan of pain as she held her side.

"How much of that did you hear?" Adalind questioned.

"Enough." Nick stated as he stepped in front of Trubel, putting himself between her and Adalind.

"When did you even get your powers back?" Nick questioned.

"Last night." Adalind grumbled.

"So the first thing you do is drug Trubel?!" Nick was shocked.

"It doesn't matter, she knows where my child is!" Adalind shouted.

"I told you. I don't know where she is. All I know is that Miesner has her. He talked about her but he never told me where she was! If I knew for sure where she was I would have told you." Trubel stated from behind Nick.

"Then call Miesner!" Adalind practically ordered.

"I don't know where he is or how to contact him anymore. I severed ties with him and the resistance when I left Hadrian's Wall!" Trubel spoke loudly, clearly getting frustrated.

"How do I know you're not lying? You lied about Juliette!" Adalind accused.

Trubel's expression shifted to that of betrayal, like a friend had just stabbed her.

"You know damn well I had no choice" Trubel shot back, fighting back tears that threatened to pool in her eyes.

"Well now you have a choice. You either find Miesner or I swear I'll…" Adalind threatened taking a step forward.

"Stay away from her." Nick warned putting his hand out to stop her.

Anger flared in Adalind's eyes as she looked up at Nick

"You're taking her side." She growled.

Nick did not say a word, he held his position of acting as a barrier between the Grimm and the newly reinstated Hexenbiest.

Adalind growled in frustration.

She spun on her heel and briskly walked outside.

"Where are you going?" Nick called after her.

"For a walk!" She shot back.

Nick and Trubel stood in stunned silence. Nick sighed.

"Nick I..." Trubel started.

"It's fine, she just needs some time to cool off." Nick told Trubel.

"Are you ok?" He asked gesturing to her side.

"I'm fine." She nodded.

"I'm so sorry about all of this…" Nick began an apology.

"It's fine." Trubel replied her gaze shifting to the ground.

"Come on let's get inside with Kelly. I'll take the day off." Nick said quietly.

* * *

 _Images flashed through Trubel's mind. She was in the middle of the street, she ached all over and she was starved. The streets where littered with mutilated bodies and blood was splattered and sprayed on all sides. Fire crackled from the vandalized building and explosions echoed from a distance. There where Wesen everywhere, all around her. Her whole team was dead, slaughtered, she was alone and all she had was her machete. She thought of Nick, how if this was it, she'd like to speak to him one more time. But that wasn't gonna happen because he was in another continent._

 _Then one of the Wesen lunged at her and embedded its claws into her shoulder. She let out a cry of pain as the rest attacked._

Trubel awoke with a start, and shot straight up. The first thing she saw was Nick, he was kneeling by the side of her bed.

"You were just dreaming." Nick assured.

Trubel's heart jack hammered and she could feel herself trembling. It had been a while since she had had that dream. Her breaths came out in ragged gasps as she gripped the blankets.

"Hey, hey it's ok. You're here, you're safe. You're with me." Nick spoke as he sat fully on to the bed with her and wrapped her in his arms.

Trubel buried her face in his shoulder as she struggled to calm her breathing. Nick just held her tight and gently stroked her hair.

Trubel began to calm down and she wiped away a few stray tears that had escaped her eyes. She held Nick for a few more moments and cherished the feeling of safety she always felt when she was in his arms.

She regained her composure and slowly pulled away.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." She apologized quietly.

"It's ok. I was already awake." He replied.

"Is Adalind back yet?" Trubel inquired.

"No." Nick shook his head.

"Nick I'm so sorry. This is my fault." Trubel stated.

"No it's not, this whole thing has been a mess for a long time." He replied.

"If it'll help, when Adalind comes back..I'll leave." Trubel spoke.

"No." Nick immediately shot back.

"Nick you have a chance at a family, and I don't want to be the one to ruin that for you." Trubel turned around on the bed to face him.

"You're not going to ruin anything." Nick argued.

"Adalind hates me, she wants me dead. She the mother of your child, your responsibility is to them, not me." She persisted, a solemn look lining her features.

"I just got you back. I can't lose you again. I can't explain it, but when you're not with me it just doesn't feel...right." He admitted.

Trubel cracked a small smile.

"And besides you promised me no more leaving." Nick reminded.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" She looked down slightly smiling.

"Please, just...stay." Nick took her hand.

Trubel looked up at him.

"And when Adalind comes back... we'll figure it out." Nick said.

"Ok?" Nick added.

"Ok." Trubel nodded.

A moment later Kelly's cries echoed though the bunker.

"I'll get him." Nick stood up.

"I'll get his bottle ready" Trubel sprang from the bed and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Nick opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. He was on the couch, he laid at one end on the outside and Trubel laid at the other on the inside.

They had both passed out there a after they had finally gotten Kelly back to sleep. She was curled up at the opposite end and had one arm draped over his legs. Nick smiled as he looked at Trubel, who actually looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Nick was stiff and shifted slightly which caused Trubel to wake up. She groggily looked around as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, morning." Trubel greeted.

"Sleep well?" Nick smiled.

"Yeah, I did actually." She replied.

Nick swung his legs over the edge of the couch and stretched out. Trubel propped herself up to a sitting position up and rolled her neck.

"Adalind back yet?" Trubel asked.

"Let me check the bedroom." Nick stood.

"She probably got in late and just went to bed." Nick added.

Nick walked into the bedroom.

Trubel sat on the couch and stretched her stiff muscles.

When Nick came back he had a piece of paper in his hand and a puzzled look on his face.

"What's that?" Trubel inquired, standing up.

"It's a note." He answered. "From Adalind."

"What's it say?" Trubel asked furrowing her brow.

"It says she going to find Miesner and get Diana back." Nick looked up at her.

"And to take good care of Kelly." He added.

He handed the note to Trubel and she quickly scanned it with her eyes.

"All her stuff is gone." Nick stated as he ran his hand through his hair.

"So she just...left." Trubel was shocked.

"I...I guess so." Nick replied.


	5. Falling and Families

**Disclaimer: Do not own characters.**

 **Description:** Domestic Nick and Trubel!

* * *

So she just...left." Trubel was shocked.

"I...I guess so." Nick replied.

Shock registered on Nick's features. He was couldn't help but feel slightly abandoned, what was he going to do. Now he had a child to raise...alone. I mean living with Adalind wasn't easy or ideal, but at least there was somebody else who was there to take care of help him. Now it was just him.

Trubel picked up on it and pulled him into a brief hug.

"I'm so sorry Nick." She whispered.

"I thought...she would stick around this time. I'm just not sure what I'm gonna do. I'm kinda in it alone now." He thought out load.

"No you're not." Trubel stated.

"What do you mean?" Nick replied.

"I'll do it. I'll help you take care of him." She answered.

"Really?" He looked at her.

"Of course. You really think I'd let you raise a child alone?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"And beside it's not like I've really got anywhere else to be. I kinda live here." She joked.

Nick smiled, it was definitely going to be a new and different experience. But he suddenly he didn't feel so alone, he had his best friend. And maybe nobody would have ever predicted it or thought it could work, but Nick somehow knew in his heart that could and would. She loved Kelly and she was already great with him. It gave Nick comfort knowing that now he had one more person there to protect him, because yes, he would kill anything that walked through that door, in a heartbeat.

But so would she.

* * *

Trubel sat on the couch with Kelly in her arms. He cooed softly as he held her finger in his tiny hand. It had been several weeks since Adalind left and Trubel was getting the hang of things. Nick sat a across from them, it was after dinner and they were sitting in the living room waiting for Kelly to wind down for bedtime. Kelly was currently multitasking between chewing in his rattle and playing with Trubel.

A few minutes later he started to fuss and cry.

"I think it's time for your bottle." Trubel spoke to him softly.

Trubel got up and gently rocked him in her arms.

"Oh...and a diaper change." She wrinkled her nose.

She laid him in him down crib, Nick got up and trailed behind her.

"Will you change him while I make the bottle." Trubel asked Nick.

"Sure, but I'll warn you, I'm not very good at the whole 'diaper' thing." He used air quotes as he stepped forward.

Trubel chuckled and moved over to let him stand in front of the crib.

"I wish you luck." She teasingly patted him on the shoulder before heading into the kitchen.

Trubel went to work, she got out a bottle and mixed up the baby formula in it.

She had just finished and put the lid on when she heard Nick walk into the doorway of the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" She said as she turned around, bottle in hand.

"Why is your shirt wet?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"He peed on me." Nick mumbled.

Trubel burst into laughter as she looked at the large wet spot in the middle of his shirt.

Nick shot her a glare. But she continued laughing.

He spread his arms wide, and took a step towards her.

"Hug?" He offered, smirking.

Trubel jumped back.

"You stay back." She warned pointing a finger at him.

This time Nick threw his head back and laughed as he headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Trubel walked back into the living room and up to Kelly's crib.

"Good job." She whispered.

* * *

Nick and Trubel stood side by side as they rolled the cart into the store. Kelly was making indistinct babbling noises from his carrier that was attached to the cart.

"Ok we have..." Nick started, bringing his watch up to look at.

"30 minutes to get everything on the list." He finished.

Trubel rolled her shoulders.

"Let's do this." She stated.

They took off, briskly walking through the aisles.

"Alright, diapers and baby food." Trubel spoke.

She swiped the items off the shelf and threw them to Nick, who snatched them out of the air and put it in the cart.

They quickly moved a few isles over.

"Bread." Nick listed, grabbing a loaf and throwing it to her in the same fashion.

"Paper towels." She tossed them to him as they glided through the aisles.

"Then, eggs." Trubel walked over to where they were kept and got a carton.

Nick held out his hands to catch.

"Yeah, no." Trubel stated with a laugh and put it in the cart.

* * *

20 minutes later the two Grimms stood in the checkout line.

Trubel held Kelly while the middle aged, female cashier scanned their items. She looked up at baby Kelly and smiled. Then she glanced at all three of them, still scanning items.

"It's always so nice to see young couples like yourself who are just starting out." She commented, with a warm smile.

"That's a very beautiful baby you've two have got there." She added kindly.

"Oh no, we're not a...uh...uh...couple." Trubel sputtered.

"It's kinda complicated." Nick cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Ah, I see." The cashier replied.

"Sorry, you just seem so much like a family." She apologized.

Nick and Trubel nodded uncomfortably as the cashier finished scanning and told then their price.

* * *

The ride home was quiet, Kelly had quickly fallen asleep in his car seat once they started driving.

Nick focused in the road, but was unable to stop the thoughts that swirled around in his mind. He thought back on everything that had happened in the past several months, his life had been turned upside down, then in every other direction imaginable. He had gone from Grimm to father, helped fight a Wesen uprising, and in the mist of that, had his personal life fall apart.

But the past couple months it seemed like things where finally calming down, Wesen activity had returned to normal and Nick had finally had time to think. And it was in these past couple months he had come to the realization, that somewhere along the roller coaster ride from hell that had become his life, he had fallen for someone.

He had fallen hard and didn't even know it at first, but looking back on everything he did and said, a part of him did know. And this someone that filled a special place in his heart was none other than Theresa Rubel.

He had known for a while but had kept quiet. What would he even say? How could he even begin to tell her that? And beside he was pretty sure she didn't feel the same, and her reaction to the cashier thinking they were a couple only reinforced that thought. Nick told himself it was for the better. They had a good friendship and he had someone he cared about in his life who loved his son as much as he did. He didn't want to ruin that, even if it meant hiding his feelings.

Nick glanced over at her briefly, she was looking out the widow, occasionally glancing back at Kelly. Nick turned his attention back to the road and cracked a slight smile. She was so beautiful, and caring. There was so much about her he had started noticing, like her eyes. Or how when she couldn't sleep she'd come and check on him and Kelly. And the way she smiled at Nick when he did something funny...

 _No, stop it Nick. You are just friends. Stop it._ He mentally kicked himself.

Nick flipped on his blinker and made a turn. He internally sighed, this was going to be harder then he thought.


	6. Caring and Cooking

**Disclaimer: I. Dont. Own. The. Characters.**

 **Description:** Trubel and toddler Kelly bond.

* * *

Trubel laid on her stomach, she was on the floor of the 'bunker' as it had been deemed by Monroe. Her head was propped up by her hands and Kelly sat in front of her on a blanket that she had laid out. He was, for all practical purposes, a toddler now. He could sit up and crawl but hadn't taken his first steps yet. He had started to talk (sort of) he would mostly make indistinct noises, but he could say a few words. Trubel was currently playing with him and trying to teach him new ones.

"Can you say...ball." She held up the before mentioned toy.

The only answer was gibberish baby noises.

"No." She smiled.

"Ok what about, rattle." She held it up.

He took it out of her hand and put it in his mouth.

"I'll take that as a no." She laughed.

"I'll probably have to teach you how to pronounce different Wesen someday." She thought out load.

"What about Steinadler?" She asked jokingly.

"Eisbiber?" She laughed.

"I wonder what you'll be." She pondered as she rolled onto her back and was now looking at him from an upside point of view.

"From what Monroe and Rosalee tell me, you'll either be a Grimm or a Hexenbiest." She continued.

"Maybe, you'll just be normal. Get to have a normal life, a normal childhood. Get to have a life without nightmares and beheadings." She rolled back over and rested her chin in her hands.

Kelly just continued chewing on his rattle, not having the faintest idea of what was being said.

Trubel slightly chuckled and sat up, she crossed her legs and went back to trying to teach him new words.

"Blanket." She pointed to the quilt he sat on.

"Oh, we should teach you how to say dada."

"Dada, can you say dada?" She picked him up and put him in her lap.

"From the look of things I won't get to reach you how to say mama. Sorry about that by the way." She commented.

Despite Nick telling her over and over again that it wasn't her fault, Trubel still sometimes felt guilty about what had happened.

"Mama." Kelly mumbled the word, pointing a tiny finger at her.

"Wha...uh...um...no I'm not...uh...mama." She was lost for words.

"Mama." He cooed once again looking right at her.

Trubel sighed.

"I know you're not old enough to understand any of that yet. But thank you, I'm flattered." She readjusted him in her lap.

"I might not be your real mom, but I promise, I will always protect you." She kissed the top of his head.

"Now, who ready for a bath?" She used baby talk.

"Bath!" He exclaimed loudly and squealed.

* * *

Nick walked through the front door, with the groceries that where needed for dinner in tow. He smiled as he heard Kelly giggling and squealing in delight.

"It's not funny, stop that." He heard Trubel speak.

In spite of her words she was laughing too. A few moments later Trubel came out of the bathroom with Kelly, he was wrapped in a towel and she was soaking wet.

"Hi." Trubel greeted.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Somebody think it's hilarious to splash me with water." She replied as she walked by Nick and laid Kelly down in his crib.

"I got the stuff for dinner." Nick stated.

"Great." Trubel replied as she started putting a diaper and clothes on Kelly.

"Just give me a second to go change." She added.

* * *

Trubel stood at the stove flipping hamburgers while Nick was preparing condiments. Music from the radio played quietly in the background. Though the kitchen was small and not particularly designed to accommodate two, they worked around each other with ease. They had discovered early on that it wasn't all that different from fighting together, except with less blood. It had gotten to the point where they were as comfortable cooking together as they were fighting.

"So by the way, when did you get so good at cooking?" Nick asked.

She shrugged.

"You'd be surprised what you learn you can do when the situation demands it." She answered simply.

Trubel took the hamburgers out of the skillet and on to plates. She turned off the burner and moved the skillet back to cool. She turned to Nick, who was almost finished with the condiments.

A smile played at the edges of Trubel's lips when she realized what song had just come on the radio. She reach over and turned the volume.

"Remember this one?" She spoke.

He stopped and listened.

"Oh yeah, I like this one." He commented breaking into a smile.

"Wanna dance?" She asked.

"I don't know, I'm not very good." Nick shot her a playful smirk.

She took his hand and gently pulled him towards her.

"I'm sure you're not as bad as you think." She answered.

Nick laughed and he put his hands on her waist as she put hers on his shoulders. They swayed rhythmically to the gentle and steady beat, as they glided in small circles around the small kitchen area. Nick spun Trubel out and then back into his arms. They slowly sidestepped back and forth for several moments before Nick spun her once again and dipped her.

The Grimms settled into gentle swaying as the slow part of the song played. Slowly they rocked back and forth as the soft rhythm lulled them on a calm and relaxed state. Their gazes met and they both smiled. Then slowly like one magnet being drawn to another, they began to move closer. Now only inches apart, both of their hearts raced, but this time it was Trubel who leaned the rest of the way and their lips touched. The kiss was soft and sweet, yet electrifying at the same time.

Then Nick pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." Nick shook his head and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Don't be." Trubel replied.

"What?" Nick looked back up at her, shocked.

"Nick I've wanted to tell you for a long time now, but I...I guess the timing has never been right. Something always seems to get in the way." She shifted on her feet uncomfortable.

"It's just...I really...care about you. And not as a friend." She added.

"W...what I'm trying to say is..." She started.

"I love you, Trubel. And definitely not like a friend." Nick spoke.

"Yes, exactly that." A soft smile showed on her face.

Nick features lit up at her words and he took a stepped forward, he wrapped her in his arms and their lips met once again, sparks flying.


	7. Fevers and Fights

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.**

 **Description:** Nick and Theresa maintain their status as Grimms, whilst juggling home life. And Kelly's one year vaccination is due.

* * *

Nick walked through the dark warehouse, Theresa by his side, her machete drawn. They were looking for the members of a Wesen gang that had rolled into Portland hell bent on making it their own. They had already committed several crimes, including murder, robberies, taking out other crime lords, you name it.

The only problem, these guys where quick, clean, and efficient. They never left a shred of evidence.

The Captain and everybody in the group agreed that people where dying and these guys weren't going to get caught any time soon. It was time to take care of this as Grimms, so Nick and Trubel suited up. Monroe and Rosalee where more than happy to watch Kelly for the evening, they adored him and where even trying for one of their own.

The Grimms stealthily walked through the rows of the warehouse, both on high alert. Nick was glad that their time as 'civilians', as Theresa would say, hadn't dulled their instincts.

They crept through several more rows before they rounded a corner. The gang members stood in a small cleared out area, they were cleaning and loading guns. Nick and Trubel crouched down, they had the element of surprise and they were going to use it. The just as they were about to pounce, who they could only assume was the leader, spoke.

"You Grimms always did reek..." He said load enough for them to hear.

..."Of blood...and death." He whirled around.

"Says the Coyotl crime lord." Nick answered stepping out of the shadows, Trubel close behind.

"Step aside Grimm." The leader warned looking Nick straight in the eye.

"This is our town now." He added.

"Yeah...That's not gonna happen." Theresa chimed in.

"I was warned about you two. The Portland Grimms. Rumor has you two fought it in the uprising." The leader thought out load.

"And rumor has it that your species inbreed." Trubel quipped snarkily.

The leader sighed, it sounding more like a growl.

"Take care of them, boys." He ordered.

He and the rest of the group woged. Deep growls erupted from their canine throats as they charged at them. Nick drew his weapon.

There were about 10 of them. Nick fired two rapid shots, taking the first one out. The next got decapitated by a certain machete wielding Grimm. 3 more came at them and one of them knocked Trubel's machete out of her hand. She put up her fists and started swinging. Nick fired a few more round and took out the other two.

Then one flanked him and threw him into the wall, he landed on the hard ground but wasted no time. He pushed himself up and frantically searched for his weapon. The only thing nearby was Theresa's machete and more where coming at him. He snatched it and sprang to his feet.

He stuck it clean through the first one and seconds later, the severed head of the other one hit the ground. Two more lunged but stopped short as gunshots rang out.

They slumped to ground with a dull thud and retracted for the final time. Behind them stood Theresa, Nick's gun in hand.

"Not bad." Nick half-smiled.

"You did pretty well yourself." She smirked, looking down at the bodies.

She walked over to him and they traded weapons.

"Oh don't forget, tomorrow's one year vaccine day." Theresa informed.

"Got it." Nick replied.

"Are we still on for Friday?" Nick asked.

"Oh course." She answered putting her arms around him and giving him a quick kiss.

"How sweet. I think I threw up in my mouth a little." The leader interrupted.

He was on the floor currently bleeding out from a fatal gunshot would.

"Shut up." They both muttered.

Then Trubel's boot swept forward and it was lights out for him.

* * *

Nick crept down the stairs, they creaked slightly under his weight. He was currently checking on Theresa and Kelly.

Kelly had gotten a fever after his vaccination and Theresa had refused to leave his side. As a result she had been up with him for a better part of the night. Nick smiled slightly as he came to the bottom. She stood above the small crib they kept in the living room area, softly singing to Kelly. Nick never knew why, but the sound of her singing always brought a smile to his face.

Nick quietly padded up beside Theresa as she finished the lullaby. Kelly had drifted off.

"Hey." She whispered.

"How is he?" Nick asked.

Theresa sighed and stiffly sat down on the floor, her head against the railing of the crib. Nick joined her.

"He still has a fever. But as you can see I got him back to sleep." She spoke quietly, looking tired.

"Nick, maybe we should take him to the doctor." She added.

"If his temperature goes any higher, we will. But the doctor said that this might happen." Nick replied.

"I know. I just worry about him." She said in a low voice.

Nick put his arm around her and she leaned into his touch.

"I know, honey. I do too." He whispered.

She put her arm around him and further leaned into his embrace. They were silent for a while as Nick rubbed calming circles on the side of her arm.

"It's about time to take his temperature again. I'm gonna go get the thermometer." She broke the silence as she started to get up.

"Hey it's ok. I got it. You look tired." Nick replied.

She nodded.

"I left it in the bedroom." She said as Nick stood.

Nick went back up the stars and returned a few minutes later with the thermometer.

When he did, he found Theresa asleep, her head leaning against the railing. Nick soundlessly tiptoed over to the crib and gently ran the thermometer over Kelly's forehead. It made a quiet beep and the numbers appeared on the screen. Relief washed over him, Kelly's fever had broken. Nick gently scooped him up and took him to his crib in the bedroom.

Nick came back and tried to wake up Theresa.

"Hey." He whispered as he kneeled down, gently shaking her. But it was to no avail, she was fast asleep.

Nick just smiled, happy that she was finally getting some rest. The nightmares where happening less these days but Nick sometimes worried that after everything she'd seen and been through, that they might never fully go away. Nick hadn't fought the uprising as long as she did, but the things he had seen during his time sometime gave him nightmares too.

They both had times where they'd wake up thrashing and kicking, and occasionally yelling. But they would get through it together, she would be there for him when he would awake from a nightmare, and he for her. They would do what they did best, take care of each other.

Nick slipped one arm below her knees, the other around her lower back, her head lightly falling into his shoulder. He gently lifted her bridle style and carried her to bed.


	8. Vows and Visitors

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.**

 **Description:** Nick and Theresa celebrate their one year anniversary.

* * *

Theresa and Nick sat in the living room eating Chinese food. They were disheveled, bruised, and a little bit bloody. They had been dating for a year and it was their anniversary. But they had just finished a partially hard Wesen case, a Siegbarste to be exact. Needless to say they had gotten their asses kicked, but had made it out relatively ok thanks to some Siegbarste's Gift and sniping from Hank.

Nick had really wanted to go out to this new Chinese restaurant for their date, but after everything, they had ended up ordering in. A nice quiet evening in was what they both needed. They had finished their food and had started cleaning up the boxes when Theresa found another Fortune Cookie.

"I thought there were only four." She raised her eyebrow as she picked it up.

"Guess they threw in an extra one." Nick shrugged.

"You want it?" She offered.

"I'm good. You should open it." Nick replied, a glint in his eyes that she couldn't quite place.

Theresa nodded and sat down and cracked the cookie open. She pulled out the small rolled up slip of paper and opened it.

To her surprise it wasn't a fortune, it wasn't a prediction. It wasn't a wise saying, or proverb. It was a simple question, it was 4 words.

 _"Will You Marry Me?"_ It read.

Theresa looked up for Nick in confusion, but he was no longer standing. He was on one knee in front of her chair. His face covered in dirt and splattered with blood, she was sure she looked about the same as he did. A small box was in his hand, with a ring inside.

"This was not how I planned this evening." Nick spoke.

"As usual." He added with a laugh.

A smile showed on Thersa's face.

"But I guess in a way this is very much us." He continued.

"So Therasa, will you marry me? A Grimm who's currently covered in blood and who knows what else. I'm a bit of a disaster at times, and things sometime get complicated and crazy. But I love you and I don't want to think about what my life would be like without you. Will you be my wife?" He asked sincerely.

Theresa's heart soared and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Her smile widened.

"Of course I will Nick." She beamed.

She cupped his cheek and brought her lips to his.

* * *

Theresa closed the bedroom door behind her. Nick had been working late and Kelly had zonked out. She plopped down on the couch and took a deep breath. It had been a long day of chasing Kelly, who had started walking and was extremely good at it.

It was also a week before they're wedding. Rosalee was the Maid of Honor, she had helped them plan it all. Monroe was of course the Best Man. And since Theresa had no family she had asked Hank to walk her down isle.

A few moments later her phone rang. It was Nick.

"Hey." She greeted.

"I'm on my way home." He replied.

"Great, I miss you." She answered.

"How'd the case go?" She added.

"We caught him, so pretty well. He actually wasn't Wesen for a change." Nick answered.

"I put in for my time off today." Nick stated.

"I can't believe we're getting married in a week." She though out load.

"I know. You still have time to bail." He joked.

"Haha, very funny." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'll see you when I get home." He spoke.

"Love you sweetie." She smiled.

"Love you too." He replied.

They hung up.

Theresa put the phone down and was about to go peek in on Kelly, when she heard a car engine coming from outside.

 _That was fast._ She thought.

Then she looked at the monitors, it wasn't Nick's car. A vehicle she had never seen before pulled to a stop just outside, about a dozen people in all black poured out of the four doors. Then the car lurched forward and she heard the sound of screeching mental as they rammed the garage doors.

She didn't know what the hell was going on but she knew she only had a few moments, so she ran to the bedroom and hid a sleeping Kelly under the bed. She swiped her machete from the nightstand she barricaded the outside of the bedroom door.

The intruders would be crashing through the door any moment, so she turned off all the lights save the one that's had the switch by the elevator door. She then stood by the elevator, her back against the wall, hidden in the shadows.

Theresa could hear the sound of the elevator coming upward. She took a deep breath, her senses sharpened and all her training came flooding back. A burst of adrenaline shot through her.

The elevator door opened and cautiously they began to come in. She knew there were 12 in all, so she started counting.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5._ She counted in her mind.

Then 6 came through the door, signaling exactly half where inside. That's when she acted. She flicked the switch and the room became pitch black, she used the darkness to slam the door shut and press down button. That would give her time. Then like lighting she took out a team member with one slash of her blade, then two more.

Then one of the last two lit a phosphorus flare and threw it in the middle of the room. These guys weren't amateurs. The soft red glow illuminated the room as she charged forward. The closest one pulled out a gun, but before he could fire she had cut off his hand. He let out a cry as she finished him off. The next in line woged, she swung her machete, but he dodged it, grabbed her by the shirt and threw her back. She tumbled over the kitchen counter and slammed onto the hard floor, random objects fell and broken glass spread across the floor. She pushed herself to her feet, glass crunching beneath her palms. The last Wesen jumped over the counter.

With her machete in the other side if the room she found herself going hand to hand. Then he pulled out a small hand axe, she grabbed the closest object which happened to be a frying pan. He slashed with the weapon but she blocked it. She rewards him with a hard kick to the stomach, he was momentary phased. She then hit him over the head with the cookware, she heard a sickening crack and he fell to the floor.

The elevator doors opened, Theresa grabbed the axe from the now dead Wesen and sent it sailing across the room. The blade held true and hit the first intruder that came through the door, square in the chest.

The next one came through, except he had an assault rifle. The Grimm dove down as a hail of bullets descended upon her. The bullets tore through small kitchen, a few even grazed her. Then she heard the distinct click, click, click, signaling the gun was now empty. Theresa risked a look, when she did she found that one of them was trying to move the furniture she had barricaded the bedroom door with. She felt a deep protective instinct kick into overdrive, in a second she had swiped a kitchen knife. She threw it hard and it embedded in his skull.

The Grimm jumped over the counter and retrieved her machete, whilst the intruder frantically tried to reload. Before she knew it, she stood alone, dead bodies littered the floor.

Kelly's cries echoed through the bunker, no doubt from the chaos that had ensued. Theresa dropped machete and moved everything away for bedroom door. She rushed in and scooped a crying Kelly up, as she frantically checked him for any injuries. To her relief there wasn't a scratch on him.

"Mama." Kelly blubbered, as she gently bounced him in her arms.

Despite her trying to teach him otherwise, Kelly insisted in calling her mama, especially when he was upset.

"Mama." He cried as she tried to calm him down.

She looked down at Kelly and smiled.

"Yeah, mama." She spoke in a quiet tone.

"Mama's here, sweetheart. I got you. It's all ok now." She whispered in a soothing voice as she kissed his head.

Kelly had just started to calm down. When Nick came running through the door. He rushed over to them and wrapped his arms around his fiancée and child, breathing a sigh is relief.

"Are you ok? Are you guys hurt?" Worry lined his words.

"We're fine, I promise." She answered calmly.

Then to her surprise a familiar face walked through the door.

"Miesner!" She blurted.

"What is he doing here?" She glanced at Nick.

"More of these guys were waiting for me outside, he showed up and helped." Nick answered turning around to look at him.

"Miesner, who the hell are they and why did they attack me and my family." Nick questioned firmly.

"Remnants from the uprising." He stated.

"I thought it was over. Their leader is dead." Theresa replied.

"Try telling them that." Miesner remarked.

Theresa looked him over, there was something different about him. His demeanor had changed, and he was wearing a ring now.

"There are still sects left over. This particular one was going after the Grimms that fought in the uprising." Miesner informed.

"They already tried to kill the one in Bangkok." He added.

"But we're handling it. They shouldn't bother you again." Miesner assured.

The two Grimm nodded.

"I'll call someone to help clean this up." Miesner spoke.

He pulled out a phone and started to dial a number.

"By the way." Nick said to Miesner.

"Adalind was looking for you." Nick stated.

"And she was pissed." Theresa continued.

"I know." He answered.

"What happened?" Nick asked raising his eyebrow.

"It all worked out." He simply said before walking out to make a call.


	9. Weddings and Windshields

**Disclaimer: Do now own characters!**

 **Description:** The day of the wedding has arrived.

* * *

Theresa looked at herself in the large mirror. It was the day of the wedding, and to say that she was nervous would be an understatement. They had discussed calling the wedding off in light of recent events, but before Miesner left, he insisted he had it under control. So they preceded.

She smoothed her dress down, it a V neck with black lace lining the outer edges of the hem.

"You look beautiful." Rosalee commented.

"Thanks." Theresa smiled.

"Were you nervous, on your wedding day?" She asked, swallowing thickly.

Rosalee laughed.

"Yes. Very. I think every bride is always a little nervous." She answered.

"I mean it's not like I'm having second thoughts about marrying Nick. I love him. But..." Theresa started.

"W...what if something happens. We're two Grimms getting married, I doubt that's gone unnoticed." Theresa said quickly, worry in her voice.

"The Captain, Wu, and Hank are all here. And the Captain has officers posted outside of the building." Rosalee assured, in a soothing tone.

"Hey look at me. Take a deep breath." She put her hand on Theresa's shoulders.

Theresa inhaled slowly.

"Today's is about you and Nick. We're all here for you guys and everything's going to be just fine." Rosalee spoke calmingly.

"Thank you Rosalee." She pulled her into a hug.

"For everything." Theresa added.

"It's no problem, I'm happy for you guys. We all are." She replied.

Theresa smiled.

"Ok, I'm gonna go take my place out there. Hank is waiting outside when you're ready." Rosalee stated.

Theresa nodded.

Rosalee opened the door and slipped out. A moment later she heard her say something.

"What are you doing here, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Rosalee scolded.

"Then I won't go in." She heard Nick's voice.

Theresa moved to the door.

"Hey." She greeted quietly.

"Hi, just wanted to see how you're doing?" She heard Nick move closer.

"I'm ok, a little nervous but I guess in good way. How a about you?" She asked quietly.

"A nervous wreck, but other than that I'm good." He answered from the other side of the door.

"How is Kelly?" She smiled.

"He's happy. Bud is actually pretty good with children." Nick laughed.

They were quiet for a moment or two.

"We're about to get married." She spoke in almost disbelief, tears of joy where forming in her eyes.

"I know. We made it." Nick spoke softly.

"Don't jinx it." She joked.

Nick laughed.

"Well, I better go. Everyone is starting to take their place." He stated quietly.

"I'll see you soon." She answered.

She heard his footsteps slowly move farther away, until they were no longer audible.

Theresa turned to the mirror and gave herself one last look. It amazed her sometimes how much she'd changed. Physically she hadn't changed much, except her hair was a bit longer. But mentally, that was another story. So much had happened, some good, some bad. But in the end, she wouldn't change a thing, because it all brought her to this moment. The beginning of the rest of her life.

Theresa took a deep breath and turned, boldly opening the door. Hank was waiting.

"You ready?" He asked with kind eyes.

"Yes." She answered, unable to stop the smile growing on her face.

She looped her arm through his and they stood in front of the door that opened at the beginning of the aisle.

"Thank you for doing this." She looked to Hank.

"It's my pleasure." He replied, patting her hand.

* * *

Nick stood at the end of the isle. He shifted on his feet uncomfortably. He scanned the room, Bud and his family sat in the crowd, the Eisbiber had Kelly on his lap and was having an inept, but for the most part, one sided conversation with him. Wu, and Renard where there too, and a few others from the precinct. Monroe stood next to Nick, and Rosalee off to the other side, where Theresa would soon be. The Minister who was about to marry them was in the middle.

It was small ceremony, but everybody they trusted was there, and that was all they needed.

"Stop fidgeting." Monroe load whispered, jokingly.

Nick shot him an eye roll.

Nick was about to reply when the door at the start of the isle opened, soft tune started to play. Nick and Theresa had picked it out, it was the song that was on when they had their first kiss. Nick's breath froze as Theresa stepped out of the shadows and started her walk down the aisle. She was stunning. Her dress was beautiful and her hair as well, but the thing that made Nick feel weak in the knees, was the brilliant smile she wore. Her eyes met his and he could've sworn his heart skipped a beat. Hank led her down the aisle and up to Nick.

They now stood facing each other.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today." The Minister started the ceremony.

The bride and groom held each other's gaze, both smiling. And in that moment Nick knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that this was meant to be. This was the person he was going to walk through life with, his partner, his best friend, his everything.

* * *

Nick and Theresa walked out the door, now officially Mr. and Mrs. Burkhardt. They laughed as everyone started throwing rice at them, Monroe and Hank practically pelting Nick with it. They walked towards Nick's car that was decorated for them, with the words "Just Married" on the back. They were about to get in the car when they both went back to give Kelly one last kiss. He would be staying with Monroe and Rosalee while they were on their honeymoon.

They walked over to Kelly who held Rosalee's hand. They crouched down to his level and they both planted a kiss on each of his cheeks. Kelly giggled as they did.

* * *

The car cruised down the road, there was little to no traffic in that section of town. Theresa in the passenger seat and Nick at the wheel, they were on their way to their honeymoon. They had decided that given their track record with weddings and important events in general, it was best not to waste any time. So they went straight home, changed, and grabbed their bags. They had just left the house.

Both had worries of what might happen while they were gone. But Renard had promised he'd make certain everything ran smoothly. Hank and Wu both would check on Monroe, Rosalee, and Kelly frequently. They weren't taking any chances with both Grimms out of town. Nick and Theresa had been reluctant to even go in a honeymoon, but everyone had insisted that they should and that after everything they deserved a little time off.

Theresa looked over and smiled at her husband, he glanced at her and took her hand and brought it to his lips, before turning back to the road.

They drove for about a minute before they came to an intersection, that's when it happened. Theresa other glanced at Nick, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a car. It was coming in fast from the adjacent road, it didn't stop. In a split second it slammed into the side of their car effectively T-boning them, they slid several feet sideways as the car barreled onwards. The windows broke, throwing glass shards in all directions, and the sound screeching and crunching mental echoed through the cab of the car. The airbags didn't deploy.

The impact knocked Theresa to the side, smashing her head against the far side of the dash. The vehicle finally ground to a halt in the middle of the road, Nick was slumped over the wheel, unmoving. The edges of Theresa's vision was beginning to darken as she felt blood trickle down her forehead. The last thing she saw before unconsciousness blanketed her, was the reflection of the shattered windshield and the remnants of the words "Just Married."


	10. Old Faces and Odd Mixes

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters.**

 **Description:** Nick and Theresa deal with the aftermath of the crash, a few old acquaintances show up.

* * *

Nick's eyes snapped open, his heart still beating in his ears. He rubbed a sore spot on his head, the blur was beginning to clear from his vision. He looked around, Theresa was next to him, she was unconscious.

"Theresa." He spoke.

He tried to reach over to her, but his seatbelt had locked in place. Nick yanked at it in attempts to free himself, glass crunching beneath him as he did. A moment later someone opened Theresa's door, it was a man and he was dressed like the people who had attacked them earlier that that week.

"Theresa." Nick yelled, frantically trying to break the seatbelt.

The man cut her seat belt, and two others walked up behind him.

"You leave her alone!" Nick shouted.

The three of them began to pull her out of the car. Nick felt his heart rate double, he pulled on his belt once more and it snapped. Then his door opened, the crumpled metal scraping as it did. There was 4 more waiting for him, then they grabbed him and pulled him from the vehicle, throwing him into the hard pavement. He fought hard as they attempted to drag him farther from the car.

Then he saw it, exactly where he had put it, his gun. Nick slammed his elbow into the knee of one the closest one, he heard a pop. The man let out a cry and clutched his knee, Nick broke from the grasp of the others and sprang to his feet. He swiped his gun, Nick whirled around, two of them charged at him. He fired two rounds, both bullets held true and delivered fatal wounds. The third one woged into a Blutbad and lunged at him. Nick side stepped avoiding his attack, he slammed the butt of his gun into the Wesen's head then aimed and fired. The Blutbad dropped.

Then the one whose knee he had injured pulled a gun, Nick tucked and rolled out of the way as the Wesen squeezed off a round. The Grimm leveled his gun with his head as he came back up, and pulled the trigger.

Nick wasted no time, he rushed around to the other side of the car, where the others had Theresa. He rounded the corner just as a severed head rolled at his feet. In front of him was Theresa, she held her machete as she stood over the dead bodies of their attackers.

"Wasn't taking any chances." She held up her machete.

"Me neither." Nick gestured to his gun.

Theresa walked over to Nick, limping a little, and pulled him into a hug.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered.

"What. And miss the rest of our lives together. No way." He smiled.

Theresa held him a little tighter and he grunted as a pain shot through him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, pulling away.

"I'm gonna be sore for a while, but I'm fine." He assured.

"I think we're gonna miss our flight." Nick spoke light heartedly as he looked at the scene around them.

Theresa laughed, groaning in pain afterwards.

"What about you?" Nick furrowed his brow.

"I'm good. Just glad we're both alive." She stated.

Their attention snapped to the road as another car began to approach. It screeched to a halt and one of the passengers leaned out the window and sprayed a wave of lead in the Grimms direction. They ducked behind the totaled vehicle as the hail of bullets continued.

They road it out until the shooter ran out of ammo, Nick took a breath and popped up over the car and prepared to fire.

But everyone froze as a young girl boldly stepped into the middle of the road, directly in from of the car. She had long blonde hair and her eyes glowed a bright purple, she looked about 14.

The shooter slammed in another clip and fired a constant stream of rapid shots upon the girl. She held up her hand the bullets stopped mid-air. The shooter ran out and the girl dropped her hand, the bullets fell it the ground with a bell-like ring. Everyone stood in disbelief, for a brief moment there was silence from all parties, and you could've heard a pin drop.

Then driver floored it, the car sped forward. The girl held her hands up once more, this time with more force. Only feet from her, the car slammed into an invisible wall, crumpling the front end. She then violently waved her hands to the side, the car left the pavement and spun through the air. It crashed back onto the ground landing upside down, a moment later sparks and flames erupted from the vehicles, forming a small explosion.

The girl turned to them as flames crackled behind her, her expression neutral. The Grimms kept their weapons down but ready, still holding their ground. They were both unsure if this mysterious new girl, was friend, foe, or some odd mix of the two.

The violet glow in her eyes lessened at she stepped closer.

"I believe we've met before, but allow me the reintroduce myself." She spoke.

"I'm Diana." She added.

Nick and Theresa where shocked. Before they could formulate an answer, yet another car came speeding in. But this time it was Adalind and Meisner who got out.

Nick felt Theresa tense next to him as she laid eyes on the Hexenbiest. Nick took a breath, silently hoping this wasn't going to end ugly.

"Mom, Dad, I'm glad your here." Diane stated, walking over and giving them a brief hug.

Nick's eyes widened, he glanced at Theresa whose jaw had gone slack. Both Burkhardts stood, perplexed and shocked at the same time. Then Nick glanced both Meisner and Adalind over and realized something, they both wore rings.

The Grimms glanced at each other, then it all fell together.

"Ohhh." Nick and Theresa spoke in unison, as it dawned on them.

Meisner and Adalind were married, and they were raising Diana.

All was silent for a brief moment, but Theresa was the first to speak up.

"Meisner, I thought you said you had this handled." She took a step forward.

"The Black Claw stronghold was much bigger then we initially thought." He replied.

"Why are they here?" Nick questioned.

"Because the ones here in Portland are the only ones left. It's their last stand. Their last chance to expose Wesen to the rest of world." He informed.

"There are a lot more coming, they're headed to Town Hall." Meisner added.

"Isn't that where the new mayor giving his first speech." Theresa looked at Nick.

Nick nodded.

"Crap." He ran his hand over his face.

"Do you have any ideas how much media coverage that's getting." He said to no one in particular.

"Where's Eve?" Theresa asked.

"She busy infiltrating taking out their base of operation." Adalind spoke for the first time.

Theresa gave a nod.

"We have to go, there is a large cluster of them coming from the other side of town. But there are more headed this way. We cannot let them get to that speech." Meisner stated.

"Can you two hold them off on this side of town?" He asked.

"Got it." Nick stated.

"You have an extra clip?" Nick held up his gun.

Meisner went back to his car tossed Nick a few extra clips and another gun.

Nick loaded a new clip in and have the other gun to Theresa. She tucked into waist band of her jeans, sheathed her machete and slung it over her back.

"Do you need a car?" Meisner asked, glancing at their wrecked one.

"No. I think we got one." She shot a look at Nick.

He cracked a smile, knowing what she meant.


	11. Marriage and Mayhem

**Disclaimer:** _Psssst, guess what?_ **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!**

 **Description:** Nick and Theresa have the final showdown with the Black Claw.

* * *

Theresa yanked the cover off of her motorcycle, throwing dust into the air. It had been a while since it had been used and had collected some dirt and dust.

They had just gotten off the phone with Monroe and Rosalee, and had warned them about what was going on. They had taken Kelly home and Wu would be there with them until this whole mess blew over. While Hank and Renard were on their way to the speech, hopefully with reinforcements from the Precinct. That is if Renard could sell the story of a possible terrorist threat.

"Here." Theresa tossed Nick the keys.

He snatched then out if the air and smirked.

"Ready." She asked,

"Wait. It's missing something." Nick replied.

"What?" Theresa raised her eyebrow.

Nick walked around to the back of the car and used his finger to write the words 'Just Married' in the dirt.

"Perfect." She flashed him a warm smile.

Nick swung his leg over the motorcycle and started it, Theresa got on the back and wrapped her arms around Nick, being careful to avoid the large bruise on his left side.

Nick revved the engine then kicked the stand up, and they took off. He turned it around and they sped out the garage doors.

The distinct sound of the engine roared as they flew down the road. Through Theresa was on high alert she was sore and tired, she laid her head on Nick's back. Everything had gone hell so fast, and it was still surprising sometimes. But in the end that didn't matter, as long as she had Nick and Kelly, she would be alright.

Air whizzed by as they rounded a corner, then another car merged onto the road behind them.

"We've got company." Theresa yelled over the noise.

Then the car sped up and swiped to the side, clipping the back of the motorcycle. They momentarily lost balance and swerved, but Nick managed to regain control.

They sped up putting distance between them and the car.

"I'm gonna say hi." She commented.

Theresa pulled the gun from her waist band. She turned slightly, one hand still hounding onto Nick, and took aim. Through she preferred blades, she was pretty good with a gun too.

First she considered taking out the tires then she got a better idea. Theresa fired at the driver's side window, shots rang out and blood splattered the windshield. The vehicle swerved to the side, then someone grabbed the steering wheel and over corrected, Nick pressed the button that controlled the oil slick. When the tires hit the slippery substance the vehicle lost balance and fell on its side. It skidded several feet across the slick pavement, sparks flying as mental scrapped against pavement. Then the oil caught fire as it came you a halt.

"Nice." Nick commented as they sped away.

They drove about a block more before the crowd that had gathered to hear the Mayor's speech was in sight. They looked at the crowd, Andrew Dixon had just stepped onto the podium. He was talking about how Portland needed change, how they were going to clean up the streets. There where cameramen and reporters everywhere.

The Grimms approached the crowd, then out if nowhere a car came through and clipped them.

The lost control and skidded across the hard pavement on their side.

Theresa pushed herself up off the ground and Nick was there a moment later, both now sporting painful road rash. The car was circling around the block to come back.

Nick pulled out his badge and put it in the air.

"Portland PD. We need everyone to clear the area, now." He yelled.

The crowd took notice but before anyone could act they heard a faint yell.

"He's got a gun!" The voice sounded.

Instinctively, Nick pulled his weapon. The crowd and even Dixon ducked down, leaving only the shooter standing, he was woged, but as best Nick could tell, not fully. A sleeper agent no doubt. The shooter aimed at Nick but he pulled the trigger first, and put a bullet through his chest.

The crowd began to scatter, then all hell broke loose. The car that had made them crash made it full circle and where coming in fast, while more Wesen separated from the fleeing crowd.

Theresa handed Nick the other gun and pulled her machete from the sheath. This was going to get ugly.

* * *

Nick and Theresa stood cornered, the last several minutes had been a blur of bullets, blood, and the Black Claw motto. They had fought them off as best they could, and many had tried to 'woge for the cameras' as Theresa had joked, but where quickly rewarded with a bullet or blade. But there were too many, and a large group now surrounded them. Several of them woged and prepared to attack. The Grimms stood back to back and steeled themselves did whatever came next.

Then a shotgun blast echoed and a section of the group fell. The Wesen turned back to find Renard and Hank, both had shotguns. Then Nick and Trubel became aware of the ever present wail of sirens. The Calvary had arrived. The Wesen charged the two officers but where quickly taken care of.

Dozens of officered had spread out and had started to secure the area.

Nick took in the scene, there where for most part, minimal civilian casualties. But despite the mayhem it had still attracted a lot of people. Nick only hoped that Renard could spin this while mess into a believable story. And that Meisner and his new family had taken care of things across town.

The Grimms had spread out to help the officers. They subdued who they could, but at this point the Black Claw agents where all extremely hostile.

Then Dixon stood up, from where he had been hiding behind the podium during the chaos. He was silent for a moment as he looked at the people in front of him. There a dozen or so cops and a few scattered reporters.

A look of determination settled into his features.

"Free the hidden!" He yelled, throwing his fist into the air.

Theresa looked to Nick with eyes wide, they both knew what was coming. She was closer to the podium and she had a knife in hand, she shot Nick a look and he immediately knew what she was about you do. Though this happened in a matter of seconds, it felt like hours. Nick eyes pleaded for her not to, but they both knew someone had to. There was resolve and an apologetic look on her face. He even thought her saw her mouth the words, "Take care of Kelly."

"Occultatum Libera!" Dixon shouted.

He turned his head and prepared to woge.

Theresa let the blade in her hand fly and it sliced into Dixon's jugular. He lurched back blood spilling out as he completed his woge, he was something they had never seen before, but he was dead within seconds, and back to his normal form. Though nobody saw him change, dozens of people just witnessed Theresa Rubel 'murder' the mayor.

The police where on her within seconds. They put her hands behind her back and slammed her against a patrol car, she didn't fight back.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..." The officer read her her rights as he pulled out his handcuffs.

Nick watched as it happened and he never felt more helpless, that's when he saw it. One of the fallen Black Claw agents was still alive. He was on the ground and he had a gun aimed right at Theresa head.

Nick's gun was dry and he ran out of options, fast.

It was like reality slowed, in that moment he made a decision, he didn't even have to think about it. Nick sprinted forward and jumped into the bullets path right as the Wesen pulled the trigger. He felt the bullet tare into his chest as the shot echoed. He landed on his back with a thud. The officer stopped, realizing what had happened, then Theresa turned her head.

"NO!" Her scream echoed in his ears.

He had never heard her that desperate, or with that much emotion behind her words. And that felt like a stab through the heart. Even if he survived, the sheer terror in her voice would haunt his nightmares forever.

She ripped herself out of the officers grasp, only one hand handcuffed, frantically shoving them out of the way. Hank ran up and kicked the gun from the Wesen's hand.

Nick felt warm blood seep through his shirt. Theresa ran to him and dropped to her knees.

"N...Nick, you gotta stay with me." Her voice broke.

She pressed her hands over wound, the blood kept coming.

Nick's eyes were getting heavy.

"Please, just stay awake. You have to stay awake." Tears where forming in her eyes.

"We need a paramedic!" Hank yelled.

Nick put his hand over hers.

"I love you." He whispered, feeling himself beginning to slip.

"No, no, no no no. You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be alright." A tear spilled down her cheek.

"Nick!" She pleaded, his eyes barely open.

The police officers came and pulled her away.

"Nick!" She yelled reaching for him as they dragged her back to the patrol car.

He felt the warm sticky substance pool around him. Sounds became distinct as Nick felt darkness blanket him.


	12. Hospitals and Honeymoons

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Except I kinda own the sassy nurse.**

 **Description:** Portland is in chaos, Theresa is in jail, and Nick has been shot.

* * *

Theresa sat in a jail cell. She looked at her hands, they were covered in dried blood, Nick's blood. She felt empty, how the hell had this all this happened? She had been in that holding cell for a few hours, with no word about Nick. Though she desperately wanted to believe otherwise, a part of her couldn't help but fear that he was in fact dead. There was too much blood and it was through the chest, how could he have survived that? Guilt weighed heavy on her mind, she did the math and it wasn't that hard to figure out. He had taken a bullet for her, and that made her feel all the worse.

She looked down at the ring on her finger and she felt tears pool in her eyes. This was their wedding day, it was supposed to be one of the happiest days of their lives, and it had all gone to hell. But Theresa wouldn't have even cared about that, because Wesen, fighting, and disaster was all apart of the Grimm package. She could live with that, but there was something she couldn't live without, that was Nick. A few tears streaked down her cheek.

Her thoughts drifted to Kelly. What if Nick was dead, and she was most likely going to prison, what would happen to him? He would go to his birth mother, and that was Adalind. The thought made Theresa even more uncomfortable, not because Adalind was a bad mother. But because she was now married to Meisner and mixed up with Hadrian's Wall. And if Kelly was Grimm or Zauberbiest he would be trained either way, he would grow up a soldier for HW. And Theresa didn't want that life for him, she wanted to give him a chance to be normal, even if it was just for a little while.

The Grimm buried her face in her hands, it all beginning to feel like too much.

Then she heard someone turn the door knob and she sat straight up, and wiped the straw tear from her eyes, snapping back into her hardened persona. An officer walked through the doors and up to her cell.

"You're free to go." He stated nonchalantly taking out his keys and unlocking the door.

Theresa stood, hesitantly.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Sorry about the mistake, your friends are here to pick you up." He replied.

Theresa didn't know what was going on, but she played along. She quietly walked out of the cell, past the guard, and then out the door. To her surprise waiting for her was Meisner and Diana. A thousand questions raced through her mind but the only one that escaped her lips was,

"Nick?" She looked at Meisner.

"He's at the hospital, and they managed to stabilize him. We'll take you there." He answered.

The Grimm breathed a deep sigh of pure relief.

* * *

Theresa sat in the back of the car as Meisner drove and Diana sat in passenger seat.

"It's not that I'm complaining, but why did they let me go?" Theresa asked, as she wiped the blood off her hands.

"We pulled a few strings." Meisner answered simply.

"Ok, but how did you convince over a dozen witnesses that I didn't kill the mayor of Portland?" Theresa inquired.

"There are ways." Diana smirked, the violet in her eyes flaring.

Though she was happy to be out, Theresa couldn't help but wonder is maybe HW was getting too powerful, but that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was Nick.

"Meisner, truthfully, this is the last of the Black Claw, right?" Theresa questioned.

"Yes. There are no more in Portland. And we have received word from Eve, she finished them at their home base, for good this time." Meisner informed.

"The uprising is over." Diana assured.

"It better be." Theresa muttered.

They pulled up to the hospital entrance and Theresa was out the car door in seconds.

"Trubel." Meisner called out the window.

"Yeah." She turned back.

"Thank you, and thank Nick for me. You two where invaluable. And you have my best wishes. I hope that we don't have to meet under these circumstances again." Meisner stated

"Thanks, I hope so too." Theresa replied.

"Now go, and take care of yourselves." He added.

Theresa nodded and took off running into the hospital. She burst through the doors and sprinted down the hall. She ran up to the counter getting a few looks, no doubt for her disheveled and dirty appearance.

"Nick Burkhardt, where's Nick Burkhardt." She asked the receptionist.

"Yes, we have a Nick Burkhardt, may I ask your relation to him." The receptionist answered.

"I'm his wife." She answered, quickly.

"Room 107" She stated.

The Grimm didn't reply, she took off running down the halls.

* * *

 _Images flashed through Nick's mind. His mother's beheading, and the countless horrors he had seen during the uprising. It was all jumbled together as the nightmares swirled around in his head. Then he saw all the times Theresa had almost died, right up until the most recent. Except this time he wasn't fast enough, he didn't make it in time and the agent pulled the trigger. Her blood splattered against the hood of the police car and she collapsed. This time it was him who screamed her name._

Nick awoke with a start and the first words put of his mouth was the name "Theresa."

Then he realized that she wouldn't be there because she had been taken to jail. Nick laid his head back down and sighed, reality and the major problems that came with it came flooding back. He became aware of the dull aching pain in his chest, he glanced down and noticed a large bandage covered his chest under his hospital gown. He noted he wasn't hooked up to any machines save an IV, which was a good sign. Then he heard her voice.

"Nick, is that you." Theresa voice called out.

Then she came around the corner of the door. Nick got out of the bed completely disregarding the pain and the IV in his arm. Before she could say another word he had made his way to her, he cupped her face and planted a kiss on her lips. Then he pulled her into a hug, she buried her face into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. She held him tight, they were both tired, mentally and physically. Both at that moment wanted nothing more than to simply rest, to sleep peacefully on one an others arms. They were silent for several moments as they held each other.

Theresa was the first to speak.

"You scared the crap out of me...again." She stated.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let him..." He answered.

"I know but...you could've died. I thought you...just...never do that to me again." She replied, her voice breaking slightly.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I won't." He spoke quietly, stroking her hair.

"It's over." She whispered. "It's finally over."

"Wait, how'd you get out?" Nick asked pulling away just enough to look at her.

"Meisner..." She started.

They heard someone coming down the hall.

"I'll explain later." She added.

Then a nurse came around the corner, they turned to look at her. She put her hands on her hips at the sight of them.

"Boy, you got shot! You get your butt back in that bed." She spoke sassily.

"Now!" She pointed her finger at him.

"Yes ma'am." Nick answered, suppressing a smile.

Nick got back into bed and Theresa took a seat in a chair next to the bed, while the nurse prepped to reinsert his IV.

"You two married?" She asked.

"Today actually." Theresa answered.

"Newlyweds." She sighed and rolled her eyes, almost playfully.

Both Grimms silently laughed.

* * *

Theresa lay next to Nick in the hospital bed, his arms around her. Kelly was sleeping peacefully on Theresa's chest. Nick had spent the last several days in the hospital, Kelly and Theresa barely leaving his side. The bullet had missed anything vital and today was his last day, he would be discharged in the morning. He was healing very quickly, as most Grimms do.

Portland was slowly returning back to normal, the dead where mourned and memorials put up. And the few Black Claw agents left, would be tried and most likely sent to prison for life. Portland would be getting a new Mayor, the official story was that an unidentified woman killed Andrew Dixon and escaped during the chaos. She remains at large.

Slowly, everything would calm down and eventually return to normal. Portland and the Wesen world in general would go on, business as usual, for now.

Now that everything was on track, Meisner and his family had already left Portland. They had damage control to do elsewhere.

Theresa planted a gentle kiss on Kelly's forehead, while Nick snuggled into her, gently stroking Kelly's tiny head.

"I think it's safe to say we missed our flight." Nick joked quietly.

Theresa laughed slightly, careful not to wake Kelly.

"We kinda missed out whole honeymoon." She added, with a small chuckle.

"You know..." Nick spoke after a few moments.

"Monroe has this cabin a few states over. I'm sure he'd let us stay in it. We could have our honeymoon there." Nick suggested.

Theresa turned her head to look at him, a slight smile growing.

"It's up I'm the mountains, no people, no Wesen. No Wesen trying to kill us." He added.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think that sounds amazing?" She whispered.

The both smiled and shared a gentle kiss.


	13. Cabins and Cashiers

**Disclaimer: I..I have this problem, I don't really own the characters. *Sobs* Don't look at me!**

 **Description:** Our Grimms finally go on their honeymoon.

* * *

Nick and Theresa pulled up to the cabin, it wasn't far from Portland so they had driven. Nick was fully recovered and they had gotten the car fixed. Nick turns off the engine as Theresa got out. She took in the sight, the cabin itself looked cozy and inviting. Monroe and Rosalee had even insisted on stopping by ahead of time to get it ready for them.

The structure was surrounded by beautiful and dense forest that consisted of pine trees, they were down a trail called Mountain Hallow, at least that's what the sign at the trail head said. There were hardly any other houses around, the closest was a small dilapidated one that was visible from the drive way where the Grimms currently stood.

Theresa took a deep breath of the fresh air and stretched her arms.

"This is great." Nick stated as he pulled their bags out of the back.

"It's really nice; I've always loved this area." She replied.

Theresa opened the door for Nick as he carried their bags to the door.

"Wait." Nick stopped her from going inside.

"What wrong?" She raised her eyebrow.

Nick leaned in to the doorway and set their bags down just inside. Then he turned to Theresa and without warning swept her up bridal style, she laughed as he did.

"It's tradition." Nick joked.

He carried her over the threshold and closed the door behind him with his foot.

* * *

The Grimm yawned as she padded into the kitchen of the cabin, rays of light shone through the window in front of the sink. She debated in her mind what to make for breakfast, they had brought several food items with them, plus essentials that Monroe and Rosalee had left.

Theresa leaned over the sink and looked out the window, it was peaceful, quiet. It was something neither she nor Nick where used too, which made them appreciate it even more. In light of everything that had happened, this was exactly what they needed, down time.

She smiled as she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist.

"Good morning." Nick spoke groggily as he leaned over her shoulder.

"Going morning to you too." She replied, turning her head and giving him a quick kiss.

She turned around and rested her arms on his shoulders.

"So, what should we have for breakfast?" She asked, tilting her head slightly as they held each other.

Nick thought for a moment.

"Pancakes?" He suggested.

"Pancakes sound really good." She agreed with a half-smile.

"I'll cook them if you make the batter." Nick replied.

"I don't know..." Theresa started as she walked over to the fridge and began to pull out ingredients.

"The last time you cooked them we had to clean pancake off the ceiling." She teased.

"That was one time." Nick defended.

Theresa was about laugh, but froze as she heard the engine of a car approach. Nick heard it too, and turned around and peeked out the window, Theresa joined him. A dark red Subaru had pulled to a stop, and a young brunette women got out and started to walk towards the door. Given the events of the last month both where slightly suspicious.

"Who is that?" Theresa whispered, raising her eye brow.

"I don't know." Nick shrugged, in a low voice.

As expected, a moment later she knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Nick mouthed the words.

Theresa nodded.

Nick opened the door, while Theresa stood to the side.

"Hi, I think I might've taken a wrong turn, I'm little lost. Any chance you could give me directions." The girl spoke, with a small laugh.

"I'm looking for a friend's house, her name is Rebecca." The brunette added.

"I'm sorry, we're new here. We really don't know our way around." Nick replied.

"Oh, well. That's ok. I think I see another house up the road a ways." She replied.

"Thanks" She called back as she walked back to her car.

Nick smiled and nodded politely as he closed the doors.

The young girl shifted gears and started down the road again.

Theresa and Nick brushed it off and went back to making breakfast.

* * *

The Grimms walked through the mini-mart, their hands intertwined, slightly leaning into each other. They were in a small town about an hour's drive from the closest highway to the cabin. They were currently getting items that they planned to make for dinner. They strode along together talking and occasionally putting the needed items into the basket that Theresa held. The store was set up like a gas station in the front, but was more like a store towards the back, it even had a small produce and frozen food department.

"I think it's colder here than in Portland." Nick thought out load.

"Yeah it is, I think it's further north and at a higher elevation." Theresa replied.

"It probably snows more here too." He spoke.

"Remember that snow storm we got a few years back?" Theresa replied, cracking a smile.

"Of course I remember that, you put a hand full of snow down my shirt."

He gave her a playful nudge.

She laughed.

"So much has changed since then." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"True. But for the better." He brought their intertwined hands up and kissed hers.

She smiled at him.

They continued walking and grabbed the last item that they needed and put it in the basket, they walked over to the check out and put the basket on the counter. The lady behind the counter started scanning their items with a handheld scanner.

"Oh, hey I'm gonna go grab some oil for the car." Nick stated.

Theresa nodded as Nick walked away.

The cashiers continued scanning items.

"You guys new here?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"Sorta, we're just staying the week." Theresa answered politely.

"That's nice. We get a lot of people out here on weekend getaways. They go camping and hiking. But like I tell everyone else, if you do go out in the woods you should probably stay away from Mountain Hallow." The cashiers informed.

Alarm bells went off in the Grimms mind, but she showed no physical reaction to her words.

"Mountain Hallow?" Theresa asked, the cashier now having her full attention.

"Yeah, it's this trail a goodly ways out of town. There are stories that people go down that trail and don't come back. If you believe that kind of thing, but I'd still shy away from it, just to be on the safe side." She answered.

"Anybody live down there?" Theresa spoke nonchalantly.

"I don't know, never been down that road. I think there are a few houses, some say an old man lives down there, others say a family of Cannibals." The cashiers laughed.

Theresa laughed along with her.

"But you know kids these days with and their horror movies and urban legends." The woman behind the counter waved it off.

The Grimm nodded in agreement.

"Hey." Nick walked back up beside them and put the oil on the counter.

The cashiers scanned it and told them their total.

About an hour later Nick and Theresa where back at the cabin with the groceries in tow. As they walked on Theresa glanced over at their neighbor's house, random junk was all over the place and the house itself was falling apart. The only indicator that someone lived there was the dog chained up out front, the sight of the place gave the Grimm an uneasy feeling. Theresa then noted that the young woman's red Subaru was still parked out front.

"Nick?" Theresa said.

"Yes." Nick looked at her.

"You're good at reading people and situations. What do you think about that place over there?" She gestured to the house.

"I mean...it's kinda...dumpy..." He shrugged.

"Why do ask?" He added.

"I don't know...it's just seems...off." She replied.

"And apparently the story is, is that people come down this road they just disappear. And that house is the only other one out here besides us. It just seems a little odd don't you think?" She explained, casting Nick a glanced.

"Those are probably just stories, urban legends." Nick answered.

"But urban legend turn into fairytales, and fairytales are what we deal with for a living." Theresa countered.

"I know, but my point is, not all stories are true. I'm sure it's nothing." Nick assured.

"You're probably right." Theresa shook her head, as if to clear it.

Nick opened the door and they stepped inside.

* * *

Theresa was curled up on the couch in front of Nick, he was behind her, his arms around her and his head resting on her shoulder. They were in front of Nick's laptop, watching one of the DVD's they had brought. They had had dinner and decided to retire to the couch to watch a movie. Nick held Theresa, occasionally providing sarcastic commentary on the movie. Their laughter echoed through the cabin as one of the funnier parts of the movie played.

Sometime later, when the credits began to roll, Theresa swung his legs over the edge of the couch setting the laptop to the side. Nick got up and stretched. The soft music played as the credits continued to slowly slide down the screen.

Nick stepped forward and took her hand, gently pulling her to her feet. Slowly they swayed back and forth, a soft smile played at the edges of her lips. They danced to the slow music, Theresa's forehead pressed against Nick's. Heat radiated from the fireplace, the soft glow of the flames cast dancing shadows on the walls. The entire atmosphere put them both in a relaxed mood. And it was as if though for that moment all bad that happened to them, all the lies, betrayals, and death, didn't matter anymore. They were together. Their gazes locked, and a gentle kiss followed.


	14. Normalcy and News

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the characters. I kinda own the creepy neighbor, you should keep an eye on him, he's shifty.**

 **Description:** Nick and Theresa are enjoying their honeymoon, but all is not as it seems.

 **Hello everyone! I come bringing more fluff, and a little action. Ps, THERE WILL BE A TIME JUMP SOON!**

* * *

Nick slowly opened his eyes, the gaps in the curtains cast streaks of early light across the ceiling. Nick glanced down at a sleeping Theresa and smiled. Her arm was draped over him and her head rested on his arm. Nick slowly slipped out bed, careful not to wake her, as soon as he was up he quickly noticed it was freezing. He rubbed his hands together as he walked out of the bedroom and to the fireplace, it was out except for a few remaining embers.

Nick threw on a jacket and a pair of shoes then headed outside to get more wood from the pile at the side of the house. Nick stepped out the door, the sun was just rising through the trees. He went over to the side of the house and began to split the fire wood. He laid the wood up on the chopping block and brought the axe down. As he picked up the wood he glanced over at the neighboring house, the red Subaru now gone. Despite everything, Nick began to wonder if Theresa was right. Though he didn't care to admit it, there was something off about that place. Nick pushed it aside, he was on his honeymoon, he wasn't here to be a cop, nor was he here to be a Grimm. This wasn't Portland, this wasn't his responsibility, and this wasn't his problem. But a part of his mind screamed that if people where really disappearing, it was his problem.

A part of Nick was still reluctant, he looked at the house once more and ran his hand over the back of his neck, then over the bullet hole shaped scar on his chest. Maybe he was afraid to get back in the saddle, or maybe he was just tired. Tired of the messes, the complications. After everything, he just wanted to live peacefully with his family, he just wanted to be normal. But that wasn't the life a Grimm.

Nick put the wood down and began to stealthily creep towards the house, he moved soundlessly through the dead underbrush. As drew nearer, he began to see the property in better detail, it was worse up close. Nick would've gotten closer but the dog chained up out front began to bark at him. He hit the deck, concealing himself in the brush as the owner of the house came out the doors. The owner was an elderly man.

"Here boy, keep it down." The old man muttered.

Then he threw the canine a bone, which calmed him immediately. The old man went back inside and Nick peeked his head over the brush. The dog was happily chewing in his bone, that's when it hit Nick. He had seen enough bodies and skeletons in his day, it was unmistakable. The bone that the dog was currently chewing on was a human femur.

* * *

Theresa awoke with a start as Nick came rushing into the bedroom.

"Woah. What's wrong?" She sat up groggily.

"Remember how you thought the neighbor was a murder?" Nick spoke as he peeked out the curtains at the next door house.

"I never said he was murder, I said it all seemed kinda odd." She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Well he's a murder." Nick stated turning back towards her.

"How do you know." She replied, standing up.

"His dog is out there chewing on a femur." Nick answered flatly.

"Well that certainly sounds incriminating. Are you sure it belongs to a human, and is he Wesen?" Theresa asked.

"Trust me, it's human. And I don't know, I only saw him for a few seconds."

She nodded.

"Alright then, what do you wanna do about it?" Theresa inquired.

Nick thought for a moment, the he got an idea.

* * *

Theresa walked towards the dilapidated house, she wore a sweater of Rosalee's that they had found in the closet, and a held a plate of cookies. She felt utterly ridiculous, but she reminded herself that she had in fact volunteered to distract the owner of the house while Nick snooped around. Besides she could pull off the 'sweet neighbor' act a little better than Nick, mainly because it was a tactic she had used many times throughout her previous nomadic life. As she approached, the dog let out a deep growl, guarding his bone with his paw. Theresa continued and walked up to the front door and knocked, she put on her sweetest smile. The door opened revealing a man with grey hair, he wore a thick scowl on his face.

"Hi." The Grimm said cheerfully.

"I'm new next door, and I thought as a friendly gesture I'd make you some cookies." She smiled.

Theresa had opted to spike the cookies with something, but Nick had insisted that if he was somehow mistaken then it could get a little difficult to explain.

"You thought wrong." He replied gruffly.

"Please, I spent all day making them." Theresa tried to innocent.

The man looked her over momentary, then a look crossed his face. At look that made Theresa downright uncomfortable, but he quickly concealed it.

"Alright, come right in?" He answered.

* * *

Nick walked soundlessly around the back of the cluttered property, he could hear the faint sounds of Theresa talking to the old man.

He knelt down and inspected various piles of junk, there had it be something. He looked for several minutes and was in the verge of giving up when he realized that the majority of the junk was car parts. He walked over to the side of the house, and that's when it came into view. It was an already partially dismantled Subaru, Nick looked the property over once more and then he found exactly what he was looking for. Buried over a pile of random car parts was what looked like a cellar door, he removed the parts and pulled the doors open. When the small hit him, he gagged, there where bodied and skeletons inside, lots of them. The Grimm took a step back and covered his nose.

Nick whirled around as he heard the back door open. The elderly man stormed out the door, rage filled his eyes.

"You! Who the hell are you!" He roared.

Nick walked towards him.

"I'm a Detective with the..." Nick started.

He was cut short as the man grabbed him and threw him across the small backyard. Nick flew through the air and cleared the door and landed on the hard floor inside the house. The old man stepped through the doors, now seething.

"You want to find them so much, you can join then." He hissed, kneeling over Nick.

He turned his head slightly and woged into a Wendigo. He stared at Nick for a moment then blurted the words,

"You're a Grimm!"

"And I'm Mrs. Grimm." Theresa yelled, running into the room.

She slammed her knee into his face and he fell back. Nick was in his feet in a second but so was the Wesen. He lunged at Nick but he landed a solid punch. The old man stumbled back and tripped, his head slamming into a nearby table with a distinct crack.

Theresa walked over him and checked his pulse, she looked up and Nick and shook her head.

* * *

Theresa and Nick laid on several blankets in the living room floor, their feet by the warm fireplace. Theresa's head rested on his chest and her hand over his gunshot scar, and unconscious habit she had developed. He absently mindedly ran his fingers through her hair. She listened to the rhythmic beat of his heart, and felt the steady rise and fall of his chest. She closed her eyes simply enjoying their closeness.

Given all that had transpired in the last month, they had decided it was best to not be directly linked to this particular case. So they had made a few 'adjustments' to the crime scene and the police would be receiving an anonymous tip right before the Grimms left town.

"Do you think we'll ever be normal?" She felt the vibration of Nick words.

Theresa propped herself up on her arm and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just...this life. Not being normal, it's cause is many problems, we've lost people. We can't even go on our honeymoon without something happening." He explained.

"Do you think we'll ever get the chance to be normal?" He added.

"Maybe it's not about that." She spoke quietly.

"What?" Nick raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe it's not about being normal, wanting or waiting for normalcy. Maybe it's about living and being happy anyway." Theresa replied.

"It's like this lady in this institution I was in used to be in would say." She started.

"It's not about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning to dance on the rain." She quoted.

Nick smiled, maybe she was right.

"Now come on, it's early. We still have time to call and talk to Kelly." She got up and pulled him to his feet.

They got the phone and sat down in the one place in the house that had descent cell reception, which happened to be behind the kitchen island.

The line rang briefly before someone picked up.

"Hey guys." Monroe greeted.

"How are you doing?" They heard Rosalee.

"We're really good." Nick answered.

"We were just about to put Kelly down, do you want to talk to him?" Rosalee offered.

"Absolutely." Theresa replied.

"Say hi to mommy and daddy." Monroe cooed.

"Hi." Kelly's child-like voice came over the phone.

"Hi sweetie." Theresa spoke.

"Hey buddy." Nick smiled.

"Momma, daddy." He giggled.

"Are you being good for Uncle Monroe and Aunt Rosalee?" Nick asked.

Kelly just giggled and cooed at the sound of their voice.

"I think somebody's getting tired." Rosalee stated.

"Ok, sleep well honey." Theresa said into the phone.

"Sleep well." Nick echoed.

"Goodnight."

"So before you go, we have some news we'd like to share with you guys." Monroe chimed in.

"Sure, what's going on?" Nick inquired.

"You go ahead and tell them." They could practically hear Monroe smile.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Rosalee exclaimed.

* * *

The Grimms walked through the elevator door of their home, their bags in tow. That hadn't gotten two feet in the door before they were greeted by an excited toddler. Theresa dropped her bags and scooped him up. Nick was already giving him kisses, and Kelly was hugging them and babbling instinctively. Monroe and Rosalee emerged for the kitchen smiling as they observed them. It was good to be home.


	15. Futures and First Days

**Disclaimer: I do no not own the characters...yet. hehehe**

 **Description:** Kelly is 5 now, and his first day of school is coming up.

 **TIME JUMP! Ps I know the bunker doesn't have another room but for the sake of the story let's pretend. Hope everyone likes this part!**

* * *

Theresa put the 5 small candles in top of the cake, the blue frosting read 'Happy Birthday Kelly." She lit them with a small lighter and steadily picked up the cake, the flames dancing as she moved.

She slowly walked from kitchen to the table where everyone sat. Nick was next to Kelly and then across from them was Monroe, Rosalee, and their daughter Annalise (or Anna as Kelly called her). Hank and Wu where there too. As they saw Theresa approach they all began to sing.

 _"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Kelly. Happy birthday to you."_ They sang in unison.

"Alright, now make a wish." Theresa smiled, bringing the cake down to level with Kelly.

He took a deep breath and blew all the candles out.

Everyone clapped.

* * *

Kelly laid in his bed as Theresa tucked him in, stopping every now and then to tickle him, which always made him erupt in laughter.

"So, are you excited about tomorrow? It's your first day of school." Theresa sat on the edge of Kelly's bed.

"I guess." He answered.

"Can Anna come too?" Kelly asked.

"No sweetie, I'm sorry. She still a little young." The Grimm said quietly.

Kelly frowned.

"But, I'm sure you can play with her after school. And besides she'll be old enough next year." Theresa assured.

Kelly cracked a smile.

"That's better." Theresa messed his hair.

He laughed, fixing his hair.

"Hey, buddy. You ready for bed?" Nick leaned through the door way.

Kelly nodded his head.

"Can you and mommy check for monsters before you go?" Kelly asked endearingly.

"Of course. Your mom and I are world class monster checkers." Nick answered with a grin.

"Really?" Kelly looked to Theresa.

"Oh yeah, the monsters check for us at night." She teased playfully.

"You check under the bed, I'll check the closet?" Nick asked his wife.

She nodded.

Nick put his hands on the closet doors while Theresa got down on her knees.

"Ok, in 3, 2." Nick counted down.

"1."

Nick pulled the closet doors open and Theresa looked under the bed.

Kelly giggled.

"Nope. No monsters here." Nick announced.

"All clear here." Theresa stated as she got up off the floor.

"Goodnight pal." Nick kissed the top of Kelly's head.

"Night daddy." He answered.

"Goodnight, my little Grimmabiest." She kissed him on the forehead.

That was her nickname for Kelly, he never knew why but he loved it nonetheless.

"Goodnight mommy." He whispered.

* * *

Theresa knelt down in front of Kelly and straightened his shirt, they were currently in the hall outside of his classroom. Nick stood behind them.

"I packed you a sandwich, and there's a water bottle in your bag if you get thirsty." She told him still kneeling.

"Ok mommy." He answered.

"Hold on a sec you have something on your face." She added.

She licked her thumb and proceeded to clean off his cheek.

"Mom!" He whined.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"I love you sweetheart, be good for the teacher." She pulled him into a tight hug.

"I will"

"I'll see you later buddy." Nick spoke.

"Bye bye daddy." Kelly walked over and hugged his father.

He walked into the classroom, waving to his parents one last time.

Theresa stood up and started to walk back down the hall, matching pace with Nick.

"You think he'll be alright." She asked, worry lining her features.

"Yes. I think he'll be fine." Nick answered.

"But what if he's not, maybe we could tell the teacher he's not feeling well today." Theresa spoke quickly.

She turned back around towards the classroom but Nick stopped her.

"No. He will be ok, it's just kindergarten. I think you're more worried then he is." Nick replied.

She sighed

"I know." She admitted.

"I just...I've spent almost every day with him for nearly 5 years. I'm afraid to let him go." She whispered.

"I know." He rubbed the side of her arms.

"I'm a little afraid too. But it's not like he's moving away. He'll be back home in a few house." He reassured.

"You're right." Theresa took a breath, relaxing a little.

"Hey, you know what. I gotta go check out a suspect, you want to come?" Nick offered.

"It's a date." She cracked a smile and looped her arm thought his.

"You want to grab something to eat on the way?" He replied.

"If you want to, but I'm not all that hungry right now." She answered, making a slight face.

"Are you ok?" He asked, concerned.

Over the years Nick had learned that is Theresa had lost her appetite, something was probably wrong.

"I'm fine, just a little nauseous. It'll pass." She brushed it off.

"If you're sure." He glanced over at her.

"Yes. Now let's go kick some Wesen ass." She stated.

"You know he might not be Wesen." Nick half-smirked.

"Really?"

"Yeah you're right, who am I kidding." Nick laughed as they walked out the doors of the school.


	16. Signs and Symptoms

**Disclaimer: If I owned it Nick and Trubel would be married by now, but I don't, so they're married here.**

 **Description** **:** Theresa hasn't been feeling well lately.

* * *

Nick dug through his dresser drawer, it was early in the morning and he was getting ready for work.

"Hey, Theresa." He called.

"Yes."

"Where's my socks?" He asked.

Theresa walked into the bedroom.

"Drawer below that one. Sorry kinda had the sudden urge to reorganize some things." She laughed.

Theresa stepped out as Nick pulled out his socks and started to put them on. A moment later Theresa walked back in, she looked down at her unbuttoned jeans.

"My pants don't fit." She frowned, as she walked past him towards the closet.

"I'm sure they just shrunk in the wash." Nick assured.

"Or I'm letting myself go." She commented, pulling out another pair of pants.

"Not true, I think you're still pretty hot." Nick smirked.

Thersa smiled back, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Nick opened the elevator doors and stepped out.

"Hey, I dropped Kelly off. And I just found out I don't have to be at work for a few hours, I was thinking maybe we could go out..." Nick called out through the bunker.

"Theresa?"

"In here." He faintly heard her voice in the bathroom.

Nick quickly walked into the bathroom, he found Theresa on the floor hunched over the toilet.

"Honey, what's wrong." Nick knelt down and rubbed his hand on her back.

"I don't know, I just got really sick." She answered, lifting herself off the floor.

"Maybe we should take you to the doctor." Nick suggested.

Theresa shook her head, as she bent over the sink and splashed her face with cold water.

"I'm fine, really." She assured.

"Ok, but can we at least go to the Spice Shop and get something for your nausea." Nick answered.

"Sure." She nodded.

As they walked out of the bathroom, Nick put his hand on her back as of to make sure she was steady.

* * *

The Grimms walked into the Spice Shop, the bell making a distinct _ding_.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Monroe asked.

"Hey, I've just been really nauseas lately. Do you guys maybe have anything for that?" Theresa replied, still feeling a bit sick to her stomach.

"I'm sure we have something. Do you know what might be causing it?" Rosalee answered.

Theresa shook her head.

"Do you mind if I check a few thing, just it see of maybe I can determine what making you sick?" Rosalee asked.

"Ok." Theresa spoke.

"Come with me." Rosalee began to walk towards the back of the shop, Theresa trailed after her.

"Uncle Nick." Annalise came running up and hugging him.

Several minutes later, Theresa sat on the bed on the back of the Spice Shop, Rosalee had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Well you don't have a fever, and you're exhibiting any other classic symptoms. So I think we can rule out the Flu." Rosalee stated.

She thought for a moment.

"Have you been feeling more tired than usual?" Rosalee inquired.

"Come to think of it, yeah I have." She informed.

"Any unusual weight gain?"

Theresa nodded.

Rosalee's expression shifted to a smile.

"What? What wrong with me?" Theresa furrowed her eye brow.

"I wouldn't say that there's something wrong with you. And I would get a test just to make sure, but I'm don't think it isn't anything 9 months won't cure." Rosalee grinned.

Theresa eye brows shot up. Then she did a quick calculation on her fingers.

"I can't believe I didn't think about it but, I'm late." She stated, her eyes wide with shock.

"Oh my...I'm pregnant." She exclaimed, a mix surprise and excitement on her featured.

"I would take a test to be sure, but I think you might be." Rosalee was still beaming.

A few minutes later Rosalee and Theresa walked back out to the front or he shop, Monroe was working while Nick sat with Annalise on his knee.

Theresa tried to conceal her smile.

Anna got up went to Rosalee, Nick stood.

"Hey is she alright?" Nick asked.

"She seems fine." Rosalee answered.

Rosalee walked across the Spice Shop and picked up a bottle from one of the many shelves, handed it to Theresa.

"This should help with the morn...nausea." Rosalee covert corrected herself.

* * *

Theresa sat cross legged on the toilet as she waited for the test, she listened to the sound of Kelly and Nick in the living room watching TV. So many questions raced through her mind, but they would have to wait until she knew for sure. She glanced up at the clock, time was up. She picked up the test and prepared to pull the cover off. She took a deep breath, happiness mingled with a little bit of fears swirled around inside her. She slipped the cover off and a broad smile settled on her face, it was positive. This was new, she had taken care of children before, but she had never been pregnant. How was she going to tell Nick?

Then she heard the sound of the TV switch you the weather report.

"Temperatures are set to take dip over the course of the week and we can expect a 60 percent chance of snow tomorrow." The weather man informed.

Then it popped in there, she knew exactly what she was going to do.


	17. Smiles and Snowmen

**Disclaimer: I checked 'sigh' I still down own the characters.**

 **Description:** 'Snowmen' from Theresa's perspective and more.

* * *

Theresa stepped back and looked at the family of snowmen that she, Nick, and Kelly had just built. It had in fact snowed, and they had gotten several feet. Nick had gone inside to get carrots for the noses, and her and Kelly had just finished putting scarves and hats on them.

Theresa bent down and took handful of snow she rolled it into two small snowballs and placed them next to Kelly's snowman. She normally wasn't this sappy, but what the hell, she was happy, and she always blame it in the hormones.

"Mom, who is that one for?" Kelly inquired.

"You should ask your father when he comes back out." She smiled with a small wink.

A minute later Nick came out with the carrots and they put them on snowmen. Even though Theresa knew Nick would be happy, she still had butterflies in her stomach.

Then Kelly asked Nick the same question he had just asked Theresa, she cracked a smile.

Nick looked around and then his gaze locked on the small snowman, a look of puzzlement crossed his face, and then realization. His jaw went slack.

"Are you..." He asked, a smile beginning to form.

She nodded, her heart soaring.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant." She replied, beaming.

Nick moved to her and swept her up in his arms, he held her tight, her feet briefly left the snow covered ground. Then Nick lips met hers.

"Ewww." Kelly exclaimed.

Her and Nick just laughed.

"So what does it mean?" Kelly asked.

Nick picked Kelly up and spun him around, the 5 year old giggling uncontrollably.

"It means you're gonna be a big brother!" Nick exclaimed.

Theresa smile widened at the sight of them.

"Really?" Kelly replied, grinning.

"Really, really." Theresa chimed in.

* * *

The Grimms sat on the couch facing each other. Theresa rested her head on her propped up arm as they talked. They held hands, Nick gently rubbing his thumb on her knuckles.

"What about names?" Nick asked, a soft smile resting on his lips.

"I just found out yesterday, I haven't really thought about names yet." She admitted.

"Umm..." She thought.

"What about...Marie if it's a girl." She suggested.

"I love that name, but you know, we don't have to name all our children after my parental figures." Nick joked.

"I know, but I really love that name, and I would have liked to have known her, your mother too." Theresa replied.

"They both would have loved you." Nick assured.

Therasa smiled once more.

"And what about if it's a boy?" Nick inquired.

"How about...David?" She suggested.

Nick shook his head.

"I don't know why, but I've never really liked the name David." Nick admitted.

"Ok, then how about Eddie?" She answered.

"Marie of it's a girl, Eddie is it's a boy. I like it." Nick spoke.

"I love it." She stated.

* * *

The Grimm sat at the kitchen table, her eyes closed.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" She called to Nick who was in the kitchen.

"Positive, and besides it's a surprise." He called back.

"Yeah I kinda figured that out, since you made me sit here with my eyes closed for the past 10 minutes." She replied.

"No peeking." He stated.

"Have I yet?" She replied.

"Ok, keep them closed." She heard Nick coming closer.

"Keep em closed." He set something down in front of her, it smelt wonderful.

"Open them." He spoke.

She did, there was a plate of food in front of her.

"Wow, Nick this looks amazing." She stated, looking up at him, he wore a broad smiled.

"Try it." He said excitedly, handing her a fork.

She smiled and took it, she took a bite, it was like an explosion of flavor in her mouth.

"Nick, this is wonderful. Where did you learn to make this?" She asked.

"Rosalee taught me, and the best part, it's healthy. Plenty of vitamins for you and the baby." He answered, taking a seat next to her.

She beamed, her heart feeling warm. Some days it still amazed her how much her life changed, there was a time when she didn't even expect to make or to 18. But here she was with a loving and caring husband, an amazing little boy, and a beautiful baby on the way.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

"So does this mean you like it?" Nick joked, laughing.

* * *

Theresa sat on the hospital bed, her stomach exposed and her bladder feeling fuller than ever. Nick sat next to her in the chair, he never missed an appointment of any kind. The ultrasound technician put the cool gel on her baby bump and began to run the wand over it. This was her second ultrasound, and they were hoping today was the day they find out what the baby's gender was. An image appeared on the small monitor, it was their baby, Nick's face lit up. Then the technician found the heartbeat, both Grimms grinned as the sound of the fast, rhythmic, echoing heart beat filled the room. Even though it was just a black and white image on a screen, Theresa still couldn't help but think their baby was beautiful, she already loved him or her completely.

The technician moved the wand around for about a minute more before she spoke.

"Congratulations, you're having a girl." She announced.


	18. Conversations and Cravings

**Disclaimer Hey guess what! I still don't own the characters so stop asking! Why don't you just give me a paper cut and pour acid in it you monster. Shame! Just kidding. Anyway.**

 **Description:** Theresa has pregnancy cravings as well as worries about their future.

* * *

Nick groggy opened his eyes when he felt the weight on the bed shift next to him. Nick rolled over rubbing his eyes, Theresa was getting out of bed, her hand resting on her growing baby bump.

"What up? You alright?" He asked.

"Sorry if I woke you up, I was just gonna go get something to eat." She laughed slightly.

"I'll get you something." Nick volunteered, sitting up.

"Are you sure."

"Of course. It's the least I can do, you're literally growing another person." Nick cracked a smile.

Theresa chuckled and sat back down on the bed.

"So what would you like?" Nick inquired as he got out of bed.

"At this point all I really want is the jar of pickles." She admitted.

"Coming right up."

Nick walked out of the bedroom and until the kitchen. He smiled at the ultrasound photo on the fridge as he opened it. Nick grabbed the pickle jar and cracked it open, he then got a fork and put it in the jar. He quietly padded back into the bedroom and handed his wife the jar of pickles.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem."

Nick slipped back under the covers and propped himself up on his arm.

"So how is she?" Nick asked, gently putting his hand on her ever growing stomach.

"A little rowdy for this time of night, but others then that she good." Theresa replied, taking a bite of her pickle.

"She's on the Grimm schedule." Nick teased.

Theresa smiled, finishing off her pickle.

"And how are you?" Nick inquired.

Theresa thought for a moment.

"I have to pee again." She muttered, peeling the covers off and standing.

Nick laughed.

She gave him a playful glare.

Several minutes later he felt Theresa get back into bed, she was still for a moment then he heard her speak.

"Nick?"

"Yeah."

"What if Marie's a Grimm. What of Kelly's a Grimm? What if they're born Grimms?" Theresa spoke quickly.

Nick rolled over and propped his head up in his hand as Theresa pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"Then we'll figure it out." Nick replied.

"Or what if Kelly's a Zauberbiest, and Marie's a Grimm." Her voice was panicky.

"I can hear it now..." Nick started.

"Mommy, daddy, Marie's eyes just turned black, I told you we should've taken her back!" Nick joked, making his voice sound child-like.

"I'm serious Nick." Theresa answered.

"I know, but it will all be ok. If they're both Grimms then we will both be here to help them through it. If they're Grimm and Wesen, then that will be ok too. They are brother and sister, Kelly already loves Marie, they'll get through it." Nick spoke softly.

Theresa leaned forward, cupping Nick's face and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" He spoke.

"For being amazing."

"Trust me, I'm not the amazing one here." He replied.

She slid under the covers and scooted closer to Nick, snuggling into him, her head on his shoulder and her arm draped over him midsection. He kissed her forehead and they closed their eyes, both quickly dozing off.

* * *

Kelly, Nick and, Theresa all sat on the couch in the living room. Kelly rested his small hand on Theresa's stomach, his face lighting up every time the baby kicked. He did that for a few minutes, then he leaned his head down and started talking to her very pregnant stomach.

"Hi." He whispered.

"I'm Kelly, I'm your big brother." He continued.

A large smile rested in Theresa's featured.

"I can't wait to see what you look like." Kelly added.

"I heard to where gonna be a girl, but I don't mind. I still wanna teach you soccor though, I love soccer." He went on.

"So sweetie, how was school today?" Theresa asked, running a hand through Kelly's blonde hair.

"It was fun, we got to play outside and the teacher gave us clay." He looked up at her.

"I gotta show you what I made." Kelly announced before taking off and running towards his bedroom.

"Don't run, you'll trip" She called after him.

Theresa turned to Nick.

"What about you? You should talk to the baby." She spoke.

"I don't know...I mean...I'm..." He stammered.

"Come on, she should know your voice." Theresa replied.

"Ok." Nick gave in.

"H..hi." He spoke quietly, as he leaned his head down towards her stomach.

"I'm...uh...I'm Nick. I'm your dad." He added.

"I've never really done this before." He admitted, with a slight chuckle.

"I mean I've obviously had children before, the very hyper person who talked you before is proof of that." He added, this time it was Theresa who chuckled.

"But...I can't wait to meet you. I bet your gonna be amazing." He spoke I'm a quiet tone.

"I love you baby girl." He whispered, leaning down and kissing her stomach.

Theresa could feel tears of happiness welling up in her eyes.

* * *

Theresa walked through the bunker, back towards the bedroom, these days it was more of a waddle then walk. She could have the baby any day now and having to get up and use the bathroom was getting to be a nightly habit. She stopped by Kelly's room and looked in on him, he was still sleeping peacefully, she smiled and continued walking. She walked by the kitchen, when she heard a creek on the other side of the room, she stopped dead in her tracks. She quickly got the feeling that she wasn't alone. She turned her head and listened again, then in her peripheral vision she saw a figure coming at her, fast, and it had a scythe.


	19. Reapers and Rides

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

 **Description** **:** Theresa is attacked.

* * *

She quickly got the feeling that she wasn't alone. She turned her head and listened again, then in her peripheral vision she saw a figure coming at her, fast, and it had a scythe. The weapon was raised high and ready to swing.

 _Reapers._ She thought

Though her mobility wasn't exactly at it's apex she still managed to dive out of the way quickly and gracefully, the scythe embedded in the floor.

"Nick!" She yelled.

The Wesen yanked the weapon free and started at her once again. She swiped a knife from the kitchen and turned to face the Reaper, one hand over her stomach as if through to protect it. He swung the scythe hard and fast, she ducked just in time. The weapon once again stuck in the wall, she came up and plunged the knife into his side. He let out a yell, the angrily woged, Theresa tried to move but she wasn't at her fastest at the moment, he grabbed her around the throat.

"Nick!" She called out again as the Reapers grip tightened.

A shot rang out and a bullet hit the Reaper in the side of the head. He hit the ground with a thud and retracted.

Theresa dropped to the floor, not because of fear but because of the contractions. Nick rushed over to her dropping to his knees, sliding slightly across the slick floor.

"Theresa's are you ok, are you hurt?" He asked frantically.

"I'm fine, I'm not hurt it's just contractions." She replied, taking a few deep breaths.

"Are you in labor? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, it's probably just the adrenaline, they're going away." She assured.

Nick breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around Theresa, she did the same.

"I am so sorry." He whispered, his eyes closed, pressing his forehead against hers.

"It's ok, the baby and I are fine." She reassured.

"How'd he even get in here?" The question was more to himself than anybody.

"Mommy, daddy?" They heard Kelly call from his room, a hint of fear in his voice.

Nick quickly got up and ran it Kelly's room, he stood by the side of his bed.

"Daddy, I heard a loud noise." He spoke, a bit if worry is his words.

Nick mentally breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Kelly hadn't seen any of what had happened.

"It's ok buddy, we just had an accident and made a little bit of a mess in the kitchen." Nick knelt down to Kelly's level and spoke in a soothing tone.

"I'll tell you what, get your shoes and jacket on, you and mommy are gonna go stay at Uncle Monroe and Aunt Rosalee's house while daddy gets everything cleaned up, alright." He told Kelly.

"Ok daddy."

* * *

Monroe groggily rubbed his eyes and he stumbled through house towards the rapidly ringing door bell, Rosalee trailed behind him.

"I'm coming." Monroe muttered tiredly.

Monroe opened the door, greeted by the sight of not just Nick, but the whole Burkhardt family. Monroe was suddenly wide awake.

"Hey guys, come on in." Monroe tried to act normal, but couldn't stop his wide eyed expression and slightly worried tone of voice.

The three is them came fully inside.

"Hey, we uh...had a bit of an...accident at home and we were wondering if Kelly and Theresa could spent the night." Nick explained.

"Sure of course." Monroe replied, sensing there was more to it than that, and it was most likely Grimm related.

Rosalee must've sensed it too because she turned to Kelly and said.

"We have a spare room, do you want to come and help me get or ready for you and your mom?" Her tone was gentle.

"Sure Aunt Rosalee." He answered.

He took Rosalee hand and they walked up the stairs together.

"What really happened?" Monroe questioned as soon as they were out of sight.

"A Reaper." Theresa stated.

"Reapers?!" Monroe exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty shocked too. We hadn't hardly seen any Reapers in years, let alone have one attack us." Nick replied.

"I don't get it why would they suddenly...oh crap." Monroe said in his signature tone.

"What?" Nick furrowed his brow.

"It's because Theresa's pregnant." Monroe stated.

"I didn't think it was a problem anymore...but Reapers have been known to attack pregnant Grimms. Not only are they more vulnerable but they're also carrying a potential Grimm, it's one of the ways Reapers try to keep the Grimm population down." Monroe continued voice growing serious.

"But why now? I mean they had 9 months, why all of the sudden attack?" Theresa chimed in.

"Well, you guys are pretty well known in the Wesen community, I doubt it was easy getting a Reaper gutsy enough to come after the 'Portland Grimms.'" Monroe used air quotes.

"They're going to try again." Monroe informed.

"The problem is these guys are probably the best of the best." He added. "We need to be careful."

* * *

Theresa sat in the passenger seat of Monroe's car.

"You know I'd be fine at Spice Shop, I really don't have to come with you." Theresa stated.

"It's better this way, and besides I can smell Reapers coming from a mile away. I mean literally, have you ever smelt a Hässlich, sheesh, those guys reek." Monroe said expressively.

"Alright, so where are we headed?" Theresa replied.

"I gotta fix this one guys Grandfather Clock. It's over 80 years old." Excitement flared in Monroe's voice.

"Get this though, what make not so unique is where it was originally made..." He started, clearly preparing for a speech on clock facts.

"Monroe turn the car around." Theresa cut him off.

"Ok sorry, no boring clock talk got it." Monroe answered.

"No, you need to turn the car around." Her voice was becoming urgent.

"What? Why?"

"Monroe, I'm in labor!" She yelled.


	20. Parents and Promises

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the characters, if I did...if I did lets just say Grimm would a little bit different. **

**Description:** Theresa is in labor and Reaper's are on he hunt.

 **Wow part 20! There will be one more part after this, the epilogue. I really hope everybody likes this chapter and how I plan to end this series. Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

"Monroe, I'm in labor!" She yelled.

"Oh...oh, you're in...in labor. That's a perfectly natural bodily function. I mean it's not like we didn't know this was coming at some point." He tried to sound calm as he made a turn and started for the hospital.

Theresa squeezed her eyes shut as another contraction shot through her.

"Oh crap." Monroe spoke with more agitation in her voice.

"Ok, take a deep breath. And try and hold it until we get to the hospital." Monroe attempted the sound soothing.

"It's not like going to the bathroom Monroe." She snapped.

"Just hurry...and call Nick." She added in between deep breaths.

* * *

Nick sat at his desk, the sound of phones ringing and people talking acted as background noise.

"So it was a Reaper?" Hank confirmed leaning over his desk.

"Yeah. And he attacked Theresa." Nick replied, a hint of anger behind his words.

"Wait, I thought your house was secure, how did he even get in?" Hank asked.

"He literally took apart one of the windows." Nick answered.

"We haven't seen any Reapers a long time, any idea what put you back on their radar?" Hank inquired.

"It's not me they're after, they want Theresa, it's because she's pregnant. Apparently Reapers tend to do that." Nick explained his voice series.

"This guy was good Hank, I didn't even see it coming and I was almost too late. What if next time I am?" Nick ran a hand over his face, his tone becoming quiet.

"Hey, there's no way you could have predicted that, none of us could've. But at least now you know what to expect." Hank replied.

"And remember you're not in it alone, we all got your back if you need us." Hank assured.

"Thanks."

Nick was torn from his conversation when his phone rang. The caller ID read 'Monroe,' he answered.

"Hey what's up?"

"Dude, Theresa just went into labor, we're headed to the hospital, get your ass down there." Monroe words where rushed.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Nick spoke, a little shocked by how quickly it all had escalated.

He hung up and sprang to his feet, grabbing his jacket.

"Hey what's wrong?" Hank questioned.

"I'm about to be a father." Nick told him.

"Again." He added, a hint of excitement in his voice.

Nick took off running through the precinct.

* * *

Theresa inhaled and exhaled attempting to control her breathing, the contractions where getting closer together, and more painful. She gripped the edge of the dash as the pain ripped through her, this time making her let out a small yell. Then she felt it.

"We're almost there." Monroe announced.

"That's good because my water just broke." She replied, her voice serious.

"What!?" He blurted.

"Aw man, I just got the upholstery redone on this thing." He murmured to himself.

"Really!" She gave him a deadly stare.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized growing quieter.

* * *

Nick drove down the road, nervously tapping his fingers in the steering wheel. A thousand thoughts flooded his mind. He was excited, he was going to get to finally meet his little girl. But he was also worried about a plethora of other things. Nick make a sharp turn and he wasn't far from the hospital now. Then he heard a loud pop and even thought he saw a piece of his tire go flying. He tried to control the car as he slammed on the brakes, the vehicle ground to a halt. He immediately hopped out of the car and crouched down examining his tire, it was shredded. It looked like the work of a spike strip.

He stood, then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Nick hit the deck just as a scythe flew over his head and stuck on his car behind him. He was back up in a second, 3 Reapers stood in front of him.

"You're not the one we're after, but a Grimm is still a Grimm, and 2 heads are better than one." The one who was clearly the leader remarked. He was the one who had thrown his weapon.

"I must say, very few are willing to go after the Portland Grimms. You two have pulled some serious crap in the past. Killing you 2 will be a great honor my family's name." He added.

"Well your family gonna be real disappointed because right now you are standing in between me and my wife and baby. That's a dangerous place to be right now." He warned sternly.

The reaper woged and charged Nick, he threw a punch but Nick ducked below it. He came back up and caught the Wesen from behind, he used his momentum and slammed the Reaper's head through his car window. Glass shattered and he fell to the ground, dazed for the moment. The two other Wesen attacked, Nick tucked and rolled as the closet swiped at his head, he came back up, drawing his gun as he did. He pulled the trigger, fatally wounding the Wesen that had just tied to kill. The next Reaper used the handle of his scythe to sweep Nick's foot out from underneath him. He landed on his back, feeling pain radiate through his body as he slammed onto the hard ground. The Reaper raised the weapon but Nick rolled out of the way, the blade barely missing him, it creating sparks as it collided with the pavement.

The leader was back up and yanked his scythe from Nick's car door, metal screeching as he did. Nick pushed himself up off the ground. The other Reaper went for Nick, he prepared to swing again but Nick grabbed ahold of the long handle of the Scythe. They struggled as Nick attempted to pull it from his grasp. The leader swung once more, Nick jumped out of the way. But in the chaos the he clipped the other Reaper, cutting his hand clean off. He let out an agonized cry and fell to the ground clutching his bloody stub. Nick wasted no time, he grabbed his gun off the ground a shot rang out and that was end of the leader.

Nick turned to the remaining Reaper, he sat on the ground attempting to stop the bleeding, Nick raised his gun and leveled it with his head. He was clearly younger than the other Reapers and sitting there he looked so small and weak. Nick knew he couldn't pull trigger, but he could use him to carry a message. Nigh stood there for moment, making it look like he was seriously contemplating shooting him, the Reaper let out a few shaky breaths.

"I want you to deliver a message for me." Nick stated, lowering his gun.

He crouched down so he was at eye level with the Wesen.

"You go back to your Reaper buddies, or Verrat, or whoever the hell it is who sent you, and you tell them that if another Reaper so much as steps foot in Portland...they're going to be getting a lot more heads in the mail." Nick's tone was firm.

The reaper nodded fearfully.

"Go before I change my mind." Nick stated.

The Reaper sprang to his feet and took off running.

Nick put in gun back in it's holster, he looked around, the hospital was just down the street. He took off sprinting.

* * *

The pain was at an all-time high now as they wheeled Theresa through the hospital, the contractions where on top of each other, she was about to have this baby.

"Where's Nick?" He asked, as she winced in pain.

"I don't know he's not answering his cell. But Rosalee is on her way with Kelly." Monroe replied, still holding the phone to his ear.

Theresa gripped the arms of the chair, the pain intensifying. Thoughts raced through Theresa's mind, where was Nick? Has something happened? And even though they were probably unrealistic, she had worries for the baby as well. Would she be healthy? Would reapers come for her? Theresa took a deep breath, she didn't needs to focus on that right now. Right now she need to focus on having this baby.

"I'm here." She heard Nick's voice.

She let out a breath of relief.

"I'm here." He repeated as he came running up.

Theresa looked at him, he was covered in dirt and had a few fresh cuts and scrapes on his face.

"Nick what happened, are you alright?" She questioned.

"It doesn't matter right now, I'm ok. What about you, how are you holding up?" He replied, concern in his words.

She was about to reply but another contraction ripped through her, she let out a strained yell. The doctors quickly transferred her to a hospital bed. They frantically went to work as they got everything ready. Nick moved to the side of her bed and took her hand.

"Honey just breath, you're doing great." Nick assured, using his other hand to calmingly stroke her forehead.

She nodded and took several deep breaths, winching every now and then.

"Ok, the baby is crowning, we're gonna need you to push." The doctor informed.

Nick took a deep breath, this was really happening. This was the moment it truly and completely hit him, he was about to have another child.

Theresa did so, clamping down on Nick's hand. There are moments where you are reminded just how strong a Grimm really is, this was one of them. Even though at one point Nick began to lose the feeling in his fingers, he didn't mind, he just wanted her and the baby to be ok.

"Push." The doctor said.

She screamed slightly in pain. The she breathed a deep sign, and the noise was replaced the sound of a baby crying.

"Congratulations." The doctor stated.

They brought the baby around to her and laid her on her chest. Nick beamed.

"Oh...she beautiful." Theresa whispered, exhaustion in her voice.

"Hi honey, welcome to the world." Theresa was close to tears.

Theresa gently rubbed her head with her thump, and planted gentle kiss on the tiny baby.

* * *

Nick sat in the edge of Theresa's hospital bed cradling his new baby girl. She wore a pink cap that was too big for her tiny head. Nick smiled down at her.

"Hey, remember me." He whispered.

"It's nice to finally meet you." He added, kissing her small hand.

Nick looked back as he heard someone walk up to the door, it was Monroe, Rosalee, Kelly, and Annalise.

"Hey guys." Theresa spoke.

"Is that Marie?" Kelly's face lit up.

"Yeah, this is Marie." Nick answered walking over to the 5 year old.

"Would to like to hold her?" Nick offered.

Kelly nodded.

He gentle handed the tiny baby to Kelly.

"Hello. Wow, I have a sister." He laughed a little, his features awestruck.

"I…I love you, and I promise to always protect you." He smiled at her.

Kelly handed her back to Nick.

"Oh my gosh, she's so beautiful." Rosalee said quietly.

For the next several minutes that passed Marie around, then they finally handed her back to Theresa. She cradled her newborn, a large smile on her tired features, Kelly sat on the bed next to her. Nick smiled, this was his family. He had never dreamed his life would lead him here, but looking back, despite all the other crap, he wouldn't change a single thing. Because then he wouldn't have the 3 people that mattered most to him.


	21. Epilogues and Endings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just borrowing them. hehe**

 **Description** **:** Marie's is about to start highschool, but turns out life has a few surprises for both the Burkhardt children.

 **Wow guys, I can't believe this is the epilogue, this is the longest series I've ever written and it has been an amazing journey you write. Writing this has been a whole new experience for me and is just like to thank you all for sticking with me. I have loved every minute of it and I hope you guys have too. Fair warning, his chapter is a little longer than usual.**

* * *

Theresa sat at the kitchen table writing out a grocery list. This was going to be a crazy week, it was back to school time. She sighed and brought her wrist up looking at her watch, she was waiting for Nick to come home. She shifted in her chair, feeling a little nervous. Marie had started seeing things, specifically of the Wesen genre, it really wasn't surprising, she was the same age as Theresa was when she started seeing Wesen. Theresa still felt uneasy, but she knew they need to tell her the truth. So far Marie had only seen benign Wesen, but her first day of high school was this week, and Theresa knew for a fact that there were some not so friendly things at that school. She shook her head as if to clear it and went back to writing her grocery list. She was torn from her thoughts when she heard someone come through the front door, she glanced up, it was Kelly.

He had a black jacket on with the hood up, his sandy blonde hair peeking out. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of juice to drink.

"Hey, did you have fun at the movies with Annalise?" She asked.

"It was great. I'm gonna go up to my room until dad gets home." He replied a little too quickly.

He was acting unusual.

"What's with the hood?" Theresa got up from her chair, realizing he hadn't turned to face her once.

"Nothing mom, just cold." He dismissed her question and started towards his room.

"Young man, you get back here." She stated, putting her hand on her hips.

Kelly stopped in his tracks, he turned around, he had a large, dark, circular bruise around his left eye. And a look on his face as if he was anticipating her to be upset. He was right.

"Oh my...what happened?!" She demanded, taking a step towards him.

She removed his hood and started examining the bruise.

Kelly sighed.

"I was with Anna, this guy wouldn't leave her alone. I told him to back off. I shoved him, he punched me, I punched him back, and here we are." Kelly informed.

"Mom, that's not the weird part..." He trailed off.

"What?" She asked, her tone more gentle this time.

"It's nothing." He shook his head.

"Honey, whatever it is you know you can tell me." She assured.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy but ...I could've sworn his face changed." Kelly admitted, his voice quite.

"Then he got really freaked out and ran off."

 _You have got to be kidding._ Theresa thought to herself.

* * *

Nick and Theresa opened the front door for Monroe, Rosalee, and Annalise.

"Come on in." Nick spoke.

Rosalee nodded and they all stepped inside. They followed Nick and Theresa to the living room where Kelly sat on the couch.

"Aw man, this is like one of those intervention things." Kelly said as they all entered the room.

"I am not on drugs, I promise. I know what I saw, his face changed." Kelly added, standing up

"We know you're not on drugs. That's not what this is." Nick answered.

"Kelly, what you saw today was real. We know that because your father and I can see it too." Theresa stated.

"What?" Kelly blurted a look of confusion on his face.

"There are thing in this world, that not everybody can see, but we can." Nick pipped up.

"They're called Wesen." He added.

"So what I saw today was a 'Wesen?'" He clarified, slightly skeptical.

"Yes, us and others who can see them are called Grimms." Theresa replied.

"And I'm a Grimm?"

"Yes." Theresa answered.

"Wow." Kelly said to himself, a look of comprehension on his features.

"What about you guys?" Kelly looked to Monroe, Rosalee, and Annalise.

Monroe shook his head.

"No, we're Wesen." Monroe replied.

"We asked them to come over so they could woge for you. Woging is what it's called when they change." Nick stated.

"Ok." Kelly replied.

"So there are stages to woging." Rosalee stepped forward.

"There a partial woge, where only Grimms and other Wesen can see us. But nobody else can. Then there's a full woge, where everybody can see us." Rosalee explained.

"I'm going to go first. You ready?" Rosalee asked Kelly.

He nodded.

Rosalee moved her head slighting and her face changed. Kelly stood wide eyed for a moment or two.

"Woah." He whispered.

"She called a Fuchsbau." Nick clarified.

Rosalee changed back.

"Alright you go next." Rosalee turned to Monroe.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I'm not as friendly looking as you, maybe Anna should go next." Monroe protested.

"What are you?" Kelly asked.

"I'm called a Blutbad." Monroe informed.

"Can I see?" He asked.

"Sure." Monroe sighed.

"Now remember I'm still your good ole, clock making, uncle Monroe." He stated.

Monroe took a deep breath and woged.

Kelly stared for a moment.

"That is...really cool." Kelly cracked a smile.

Monroe retracted, smiling as he did.

"What about you?" Kelly turned to Anna with a slight smile.

"I'm a Fuchsbau like mom." She smiled.

Annalise moved her head and her ears extended beneath her long brown hair, and her eyes changed to a glowing amber. And a beautiful pattern of fur appeared. Kelly looked at her in awe.

"You're beautiful." He stated.

She blushed beneath her fur and changed back.

"You're taking this really well. That's good." Nick commented with a smile.

"I guess I always knew we were...different." Kelly admitted.

"Plus looking back, those weird books I found in the Spice Shop basement when I was 14 make a lot more sense now." Kelly added.

Rosalee turned to Monroe and slapped his arm.

"I told you, you forgot to lock the door that one time." She stated.

"How do you even remember these things?" Monroe blurted.

Anna shook her head and laughed.

"What about Marie, is this gonna happen to her too?" Kelly asked.

"It already is. We had originally planned to tell _her_ tonight." Nick laughed slightly.

"How do you think she's gonna take it?" Kelly inquired.

"I don't know." Nick admitted.

"I'll help. I mean I don't know how all this works, but it'll help if I'm there." Kelly stated.

* * *

Nick closed Marie's bedroom door behind him and Kelly.

"She's taking this a lot better than I expected." Nick said to Kelly quietly.

"Yeah she's young but she's smart and way more level headed then I am. She's gonna do great." Kelly smiled in admiration.

A moment later Theresa walked out of the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her.

"She's going to sleep now." Theresa whispered.

"So any other secrets I should know." Kelly asked jokingly, as all 3 of them walked into the living room.

Nick and Theresa glanced at each other knowingly.

"Maybe I should..." Theresa spoke to Nick.

He nodded.

"Should what?" Kelly asked.

"I'll give you two some space." Nick spoke quietly, before leaving the room.

Theresa cleared her throat.

"Have a seat." She gestured to the couch, taking one herself.

Kelly sat down next to her, confused, but listening intently.

"Secrets often come back to bite everyone, so it's better to just get everything out in the open now." Theresa stated.

She took a deep breath.

"You turned out to be a Grimm, but that doesn't mean you won't exhibit other...qualities later on." She said.

"But what do you mean, I thought you and dad where both Grimms." Kelly replied, puzzled.

"We are but..." She trailed off.

"Kelly, your biological mother was a Wesen." She announced her eyes closed.

The shock hit Kelly like a ton of bricks, finding this out was actually harder than finding out that there was a whole world that only you can see.

"A Hexenbiest to be exact, it's sorta like a witch. Usually if the parents of a child are 'different', then they're either one or the other. But thing can get a little weird with Hexenbiests." She added.

"So you're saying..." Kelly started but grew quiet.

"I'm not technically your...mother." Her voice broke.

She took a shaky breath, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I've dreaded this day for so long." She admitted, clearly fighting back tears.

"I know I wasn't always perfect, but I tried my best...I tried to be a good mother..." Her voice broke again, as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey, hey, you know what..." He turned to her.

"I don't care." He pulled her into a hug.

"I don't care what DNA says, it doesn't change anything." He said over her shoulder.

"You were always there, you where the one who made me brush my teeth, and tucked me in at night, and sung to me when I was sick. You took care of me, you loved me." He continued

Theresa sniffled slightly.

"You will always be my mother, and I'll always be your son." He finished, as they pulled away.

She gave him a warm smile as she wiped her eyes.

"So does this mean I might get like, superpowers? Maybe laser eyes?" He asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Theresa laughed.

"That's my Grimmabiest." She messed his hair.

"Mom." He whined as he fixed back to the way he liked it."

She laughed a little harder this time.

* * *

Kelly and Marie walked side by side towards the doors of the high school. Kelly glanced back at his parents one last time, they both gave reassuring smiled. It was Marie's first day of high school, Kelly was a senior and she was a freshman. Nick and Theresa had come to see them off, and offer a few tips should they encounter a Wesen. Normally teenagers would be embarrassed by this, but given the circumstances they didn't care.

The siblings walked through the door of the school with new eyes and a vastly different perspective on the world. They walked down the halls, catching a glimpse of someone woging every now and then. As they walked by the principal's office they saw him woge into a Rhino like Wesen, they quickly looked away and kept moving. Kelly remembered his father calling it some like a 'Dickfellig.' Kelly silently snickered to himself upon remembering the name.

Marie let out a shaky breath as she glanced back towards the principal's, Kelly noticed the slightly worried expression on her face.

"Hey, don't worry about that creep." He gestured to the office.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Kelly assured her, putting his arm around her shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

* * *

"You think they'll be ok?" Theresa asked Nick as they watched their children enter the school.

"Yes. We're both here for them, and they have Anna to help then navigate the Wesen aspects. They'll be alright." Nick replied.

"Are you sure?" She questioned, as they started walking back to the car.

"Yes!" Nick exclaimed.

There were quiet for a moment or two.

"You know this seemed awfully familiar." Nick commented.

"How so."

"First day of school, you worried, you're not nauseous are you?" Nick said with a half-smile.

"How'd you know?" She replied.

"Wait, really?" Nick stopped in his tracks.

"No, I'm kidding." She laughed.

"But truthfully. I was nauseous last night." She stated, seriously.

"Ok. I'm calling it right now, you're pregnant." He stated.

"Or it was your chili." She smirked as they started walking again.

"Impossible, my chili was amazing." He teased back.

"Eh, it could've used some more seasoning." She commented.

"What, really." He frowned.

Theresa laughed and put her and around him.

"Come on let's go get the groceries for dinner." She spoke.

"And a pregnancy test." He persisted, wrapping his arm around her.

"Yes and a pregnancy test." She rolled her eyes, smiling wide

 _Nick and Theresa walked away, Even through Grimms didn't have a good track record for parenting, they were determined to get it right where their predecessors had failed Who'd have they'd come this far, it had all started with a snow storm, and now, together, they had built a family. Though it was an unlikely, and slightly misfit one, it was theirs, and they wouldn't have it any other way._


End file.
